


Blessed Be

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Hannigram - Freeform, Intersex Will, M/M, Omega!will, Religion, Smut, a handmaid's tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Intersex Omega Will Graham finds himself forced into Handmaid duty for a Commanding Doctor and his wife who cannot bear children of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Here we are with something we wrote a bit go. We hope you enjoy it! Loosely based on the Handmaid's Tale, the terminology is taken from it, phrases, and the like. Somethings will be a little different considering ABO.  
> * The idea for intersex omega Will was spurred on [Purefoysgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl)

Most Omegas were born female, as reproduction was their main goal in life, they had all the abilities. Alphas were predominantly male, which made them perfectly suited to their opposite sex to reproduce. Then there were Betas, most born with the ability to reproduce one way or another, male or female, but only ever bred more Betas, leaving Omegas and Alphas rare from the start. After a chemical war broke out, and prolonged usages of scent blockers and heat controllers were used, the population started to dwindle, rapidly, many government and medical sources blaming the chemicals and drugs for destroyed the reproductive system of nearly every person in the country, and likely the world. Which lead to a massive government take and destroying the system as the nation new it.

Starting with finding every fertile person they could, most of which were Omegas, most of the Beta women having lost their ability like most others. The Omegas were rounded up, against their will, and Alphas who was seen as fit and able, were given higher up positions in the government, positions called Commanders, leaders of households, and government officials, and their wives went with them, serving as Ladies of the house, though none of them could get pregnant, most of them Betas, the Omegas were trained and forced into serving as Handmaids to each house, extending their abilities to reproduce to the Lady of the house, using their bodies in a ceremony to be seeded by the Alpha.

Which was how Ofhan found himself dressed in an awful red dress and white bonnet, and clunky brown boots that hardly matched the ensemble, not that he had ever been one to care. Biologically he looked and felt male, a Beta as he so decided he wanted to be when he hit puberty some years ago, but with that came menstruation, and having to hide that fact from everyone. He identified as both, though he preferred his male pronouns, and kept it that way, not much else he could do there because of how he looked. He hadn’t bothered with a doctor until the day the government sanctioned outposts at every corner with doctors to check everyone for their fertility. Women who had had babies were taken, and all Omegas were taken, despite knowing if they were or were not.

Ofhan had gotten an unlucky hand when he was announced male, intersex Omega. He’d tried to run, got pretty far too, but with far too many Alphas after him, he stood no chance.

Now he was undergoing training to become a Handmaid. The only male Omega in the whole room, and likely the whole nation, as everyone complimented him and his rarity, and though it got him special treatment, it also came with a lot of prices to pay, as he was singled out at every turn.

And when it came time to be assigned a household, no one wanted him. Rare as he was, he was still unusual and far too strange for most conventional people to want to deal with.

***

Alana stood with her husband, watching the lineup of fairly new Handmaids, all clad in the same wear, standing the same way, faces half hidden. Some were marked and maimed for their ingratitude to comply to how things simply were now, but it didn’t take away from their fertility, which was all they wanted. Each one was beautiful, in their own way, and Alana only wanted the best genes for her and Hannibal’s child.

“Which one?” she asked her husband, her hand on his arm as they walked by them all one more time, though without seeing their features beyond their bonnets it was very hard to tell which was lovelier.

Hannibal walked, silently, scenting and contemplating. “Give me a moment to think,” he ordered, though not unkindly. They all seemed fairly ordinary to him, all but one...the commander detected _something_ there. Power, perhaps? Not that it was of any use now but for breeding, definitely. He walked over and stood in front of the male Omega, assessing. Yes.

“This one.”

“That’s a _male_ ,” Alana whispered at his side, never once taking her hand off him, her husband, her ownership. “There is no saying he’ll breed well, even the Aunts aren’t sure what will happen…”

The male Omega shifted on his feet just slightly, swallowing once as he dared to peek out from under the stupid white bonnet and meet the Alpha’s eye with his own sea blue, bright gaze.

The Commander had been considering his wife's words when he saw that gaze and his decision was reaffirmed. “ _Him_ ,” he said, his tone stern, and unwavering as he looked closer at the Omega. He turned to his spouse and arched a brow, “I will not be swayed in the matter, Alana.”

Alana sighed; “I supposed we can return him for another if it proves he’s unable after a few months.”

Hannibal simply nodded, giving her the hint of a smile, though it didn't meet his eyes and stepped back, giving the signal to the Aunt in charge of bringing the Omega to his large home. “Let’s be on our way.”

“He’ll be brought over just this afternoon as soon as he’s packed,” Aunt Francine explained, and shooed the couple along the way. “Shouldn’t be more than a few hours, I have to be sure he’s prepped, and all his charts are packed safely to be given to you.”

“Good, thank you,” Hannibal rumbled, turning on his heel. He looked back over his shoulder, both at the rare Omega and then the Aunt. “See that you bathe him thoroughly.”

“Of course, Mister Lecter.”

Alana stumbled to keep up with Hannibal, hand attached to his arm as she slipped her’s through it to keep close. “I hope you’re right about him. We could really use the pup. So many are having trouble with their births, not enough pups are surviving.”

Hannibal saw the flash of teal at his side, his beautiful Beta wife there and he slowed his steps by just a fraction. “They are, but we must keep the faith,” he reminded, opening the door for Alana. “You'll pray tonight. It is disappointing to hear such doubt in your tone.”

“It’s just been so long since anyone’s had a baby,” Alana said, quietly, as the car door was opened for them, and she slid inside, making room for her husband. “I will pray, I promise.”

Hannibal held her hand, once inside and kissed it softly, displaying his pleasure at her submission. “Good. I cannot insist on that enough.”

“We are blessed with the choice at all,” Alana insisted, patting Hannibal’s hand as they made their way back home, to their quaint three story house, to their maids, to prep the room for their Handmaid, or whatever the male would be considered.

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed, but his thoughts were elsewhere. They weren't on Him or their home, but on the pungent aroma and the blue of the Omega’s eyes. It would be interesting, needless to say, how things unfolded and he did desire a Lecter heir.

They arrived home and the driver helped Alana out and held the door for Hannibal, and then went to put the car away. Alana made her way to the kitchen, telling the cook to prepare something settling for their new Handmaid to come, and then went up stairs with the maid to set the room up perfectly, but plainly. Nothing too luxury.

As Alana attended to that, Hannibal went into his office, attending to some business. The first ceremony would come soon, depending on the chart. When he was finished there, he went to find his spouse in preparation to greet their handmaid. “Alana?”

Just finishing the bed and putting all the clothes away in the closet, Alana turned and smiled. “Is it time?”

“It is, yes,” Hannibal smiled back, and offered his arm. When she took it, he walked her downstairs, the smell of food hanging thickly in the home.

Though it was not the handmaid she expected, Alana was excited to get things rolling, as they had tried for years to have a child and nothing ever came of it. She squelched her excitement as they waited by the front doors, pressing her hand down over her teal dress. The door was opened by the maid and the male Omega was ushered in, looking awkward and out of place in his female garb.

“Welcome to our home. Freddie will take you upstairs to your room and then you’ll meet us downstairs for dinner.”

The young man nodded, and followed the redhead maid up the stairs.

Alana patted Hannibal arm and lead him to the dining room, where he pulled her seat out for her and she sat, awaiting their guest of honor for the evening. Hannibal clasped his hands neatly on the table, pouring wine for them both. It was something he enjoyed doing, as well as drinking.

Taking a slow sip after he inhaled it, Hannibal licked his lips and offered a smiled to his wife. “One glass only, hm?”

“Of course,” she said, not a fan of wine as it were, mostly beer, but that was a luxury they no longer had.

The maid entered with the young male Omega trailing behind her, and she sat him in the middle of the table between them. The young man folded his hands in his lap, waiting to be addressed first.

“Tell me your name, Omega,” Hannibal said, looking over at him. The scent was so strong, so distinct. He gave Alana a little smile before turning back to the handmaid.

“Ofhan,” the boy said as the meal was brought out and plated before them, Alana first, then Hannibal, and last, the Omega.

Hannibal took his silverware in hand, prayed over the food and took the first bite, as head of the household. After swallowing with a hum, he dabbed the corners of his mouth. He knew it wasn't protocol for the Commander to engage in much conversation but the Alpha wasn't always one for following all the rules. “Tell me then, as I've never met a male Omega, do you find it to your benefit or detriment, in our new world?”

“I like it just fine,” Ofhan replied, quietly, only eating once Alana had taken a bite also.

Alana gave her husband a look, swallowing down her food and then another sip of wine, but said nothing to the interaction yet.

Hannibal didn't miss the disdain in that look he'd received from her, so for now, he gave the Omega a brief nod and resumed eating. Still, when Alana was staring down into her plate, the Alpha stole a discrete, intrigued glance. “ _We_ do hope you found your accommodations suitable, Ofhan.”

“Yes,” the Omega said, biting the steak off the fork once more and chewing. “Thank you, it’s very kind of you.”

“It is what _He_ would have us do,” Hannibal answered with a brief smile, he cleared his throat to distract himself from the pull he felt. “No thanks are necessary, not to me at least.”

“Blessed be,” Ofhan said toward the sky and then continued to eat.

Alana mulled over her dish, wishing he had more wine than the one glass, suddenly. Having an Omega in the house around her husband was hard enough, let alone a male one.

Hannibal sipped his wine, took a bite and then another drink. He too, found himself in need of more. “It is rare enough to find a male Omega, but one unmated, even more so,” the Alpha commented, refilling their glasses once more. “Is there a reason for that?”

Even if Ofhan had been mated, the government now hardly cared. Fortunately for the Omega, he hadn’t been, and therefore would not be left to fret over a mate long lost. “I never went looking for one. I’m young yet.”

“How young?” Hannibal asked, raising a curious brow as he took another bite. He knew he'd be of legal age at least as was the way of things and that suited him best.

“Hannibal,” Alana said, insisting that her husband stop his interrogation of the poor young thing. “This is hardly dinner table talk, I’m sorry Ofhan. Please enjoy your meal in peace.”

The Omega watched them both, silently, before finishing off his meal, which was then taken from the table, leaving him with a glass of water, hands in his lap.

“Well,” Hannibal began, annoyed that his wife dared to silence him and interrupt his conversation with Ofhan. He rose and walked over to kiss Alana’s brow, chancing a fleeting glance at the Omega. “If you'll both excuse me, since I've been forbidden to converse further, I'll be in my study.”

Alana stood. “You can go back to your room.” She left, dismissing the handmaid and herself.

The boy sat a bit longer and then stood, following his way back toward the stairs, catching a whiff of the Commander as he went, trailing behind the path the older man had taken, which admittedly drew him in, and his feet found there way to the Commander’s door, where the Omega simply stood.

No women were allowed in any Commander’s office, which was a blessing to Hannibal as he often made excuses to go there and escape his wife. Which is why he was in there now. As he sketched, he caught the scent of the Omega--which he'd know anywhere and at lengthy distances--and grinned. The Alpha didn't get up, instead he merely called out, “Come in, Omega.”

“Sorry,” Ofhan said as he pushed the door open, merely to apologize and be on his way. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Nonsense, you're not a bother,” Hannibal assured and gestured for Ofhan to come in. He rose from his seat and hid the drawing he'd been working on, pulling out the chair adjacent for the handmaid to utilize. “Please, close the door behind you and come sit here.”

Awkward, still, in the dress, Ofhan took a seat, hands in his lap where they could not get him into trouble. “I didn’t mean to pry. I was heading upstairs to my room.”

“It is a big house,” Hannibal smiled, leaning forward, elbows on his desk, in an attempt to catch more of Ofhan’s aroma. “This gives us a chance to talk without consequence. Just consider this a room in which rules can be bent, a little.”

The Omega knew better, and held his tongue, aware he’d walked right into the spider’s web, and was not prey to the Commander without his wife there to save him the scrutinizing questions. “Okay…”

“I believe I'd asked you how old you are,” Hannibal said, his finger rubbing over his own lips as though he was contemplating. He was and about a multitude of things.

“Twenty-one, sir,” Ofhan said, quietly, eyes kept mostly on the desk, never on the Alpha.

“You may look at me,” Hannibal said, noticing the lack of contact. Of course that was the rule, but he rather liked looking at Ofhan’s eyes. “Ah to be twenty one again…”

It wasn’t so great, Ofhan thought, but he kept the comment to himself, and instead looked at the Commander, licking his bottom lip once, wetting the plump, pink skin there. “Mrs. Lecter doesn’t like me,” he blurted out, having felt as much the second the Alpha picked him out.

Hannibal’s eyes dilated at the eye contact, only having looked down to follow the sweep of Ofhan’s tongue briefly before returning it to his stunning eyes. He wondered what the Omega saw behind them. At the outburst, he smirked, noting that it was just a nibble, a taste of the power he'd sensed earlier. “It is almost as rare as you are, for a Lady of the house to feel a fondness for her husband’s handmaid,” he offered, and then licked his own lip. “Should she ever comport herself in a manner which does not uphold our values, you may come to me, and I will see it resolved, discreetly. I wish for you to be comfortable here, as much as you can be.”

Nodding, the Omega averted his eyes once more, hand fumbling in his lap, over the dress that felt far too uncomfortable, but was required. He didn’t expect to be treated any better here than he had in the encampment where he was trained to serve and take from the commander. Will took in the Alpha’s scent, though, committing it to memory, as a good one, for now.

Ofhan’s scent was overwhelming Hannibal, almost to the point he felt a bit drunk off it. Never before had he experienced such a thing, but he knew it meant this little meeting was likely to become something else. So he stood, his hands in his pockets for the time. “With that settled, I will let you get to your room,” he smiled and headed towards to door. “Come again, in three days, at the same time.”

The boy stood, pressing down the hem of his dress, and walked to the door. “Yes, sir,” he said, quietly, and showed himself out, quickly taking the stairs, up to his room, away from the rest of the house.

***

The next morning, he was sent to run to the market, meeting his partner at the gate, a girl younger than him by a year or so, big blue eyes and wind chafed skin. He didn’t know her real name, but he imagined it was something simple and sweet. She belonged to the house down the way, her name given was Ofmason.

They walked the market, Ofhan picked out fruits and meats as Alana asked, and at the end of the day, he came back, bags full. Hannibal’s driver, Matt, helped him with the bags into the house.

“Thank you.”

Matt looked at Ofhan, a bit longer than needed and nodded as he set the bags down. “Under His eye,” he said in a soft tone and then smiled before waking away.

Ofhan just smiled back, feeling some sort of camaraderie to the driver, but maybe he was just more lonely than he realized. He set about helping the maid, or the Martha as he learned they were referred to as, unload quietly. Once finished, he set his cloak up, still in the horrible dress, and went about to explore the house a bit.

“Don’t wander too far,” Alana said, watching him outside as the skies clouded out.

“Sorry?” Ofhan asked, startled.

“Don’t go far. Not without letting us know. You belong to us now, we want to be sure you’re well and cared for,” Alana explained with a sweet, insincere smile, and then walked out to the garden to prune back some bushes.

Ofhan blinked and then went back inside, going back to his room instead.

Dinner this night was by himself, as were all his meals, quiet and confined, not a soul to talk to, and the commander was gone for a few days. His charts were in Alana’s hands, and in three days, when the commander returned, he would be in heat. The Ceremony would come.

***

His fourth day, Ofhan felt horrible hot, barely wanting to wear his dress at all. He was told to clean thoroughly for the ceremony, every inch, and meet in the master bedroom. He knelt, sweating, on a cushion, waiting. The house staff came first, and then Alana, everyone watching him as they waited for Hannibal.

Hannibal walked into the room, the Omega’s fevered sweetness filling his nose as he glanced at his wife first, wanting to follow protocol. Admittedly, he wanted it to just be he and Ofhan in the room but such was the way. He took out the Bible and read a quote to offer a blessing and then nodded for the staff to leave. After the staff left, Alana got onto the bed and spread her legs, where Ofhan laid, head against her crotch, gazing up at the ceiling. He’d never been taken, he’d never had anything inside of him before. He was slick and wet, his heat unable to do anything but that. He spread his legs, reluctantly, nervous about what the Commander might think, if he would know or feel the extra sex organ, or if this would simply fly by without much more than that.

Ofhan was told that these things just went by protocol, where the handmaid was driven into until the Alpha came.

Hannibal kept his clothing on, and discreetly freed his cock as he kept his eyes on Alana. When he lowered himself between the Omega’s legs, he only looked at Ofhan long enough to see the extra sex organ--his _cock_ \--there. It made perfect sense to him, having studied many forms of medicine as well as anatomy. He took his wife's hands and slid in, slowly, feeling the handmaid’s vaginal walls gripping him impossibly tight.

Ofhan shook, trembling, as he was entered, and once the Commander was deep inside, Alana let go and held Ofhan’s hands above his hand, becoming one in the act. Everything was silent, though everything inside the Omega burned, eyes never leaving the ceiling, trying to keep tears at bay.

It wasn't what Hannibal wanted, and that alone kept him from going into his rut. Ofhan felt amazing, of course, but the Alpha had felt the hymen break, realizing the Omega had been a virgin. When he felt the give, he sped up, a quiet grunt or two slipping out as he neared release.

The Omega tensed, vaginal walls clamping down on the the Alpha, eyes clamped closed, tears speeding down his cheeks. Alana held his hands tighter, hushing the sob that came out of his mouth. Ofhan tried to stay as still as possible, eyes glittering, vision blurring, his mind sped and swirled, putting him somewhere else completely for the remainder of the moment, off in his stream, peaceful and flowing.

Hannibal came with a wordless shout, his knot inflating. He pushed it past the rim to seal them together, increasing the chances of conception and watched Ofhan indirectly as he directly appeared to be gazing at Alana.

“How long does this last?” Alana asked, having never been sealed like this with her husband, as Omegas were only capable of holding a knot. She kept her hands around Ofhan’s wrists, tight and white knuckled.

The boy stayed completely still, like a wounded animal, his gaze to the side, avoiding the both of them.

Hannibal saw how tight she was gripping and reached for to cup her cheek, tracing it to help her ease the tension. “Five, maybe ten minutes, since I am not in my rut,” he explained, more for Ofhan’s sake than Alana’s.

Alana’s grip eased and the Omega relaxed a little, more limp than anything, a few stray curls a sweaty disarray around his crown and slipping out from the bonnet, against the dark teal of Alana’s dress.

“That’s not too bad,” she said, trying to soothe the Omega that she was just now realizing was far from content, but distressed. She let go of one wrist and carded through chocolate strands, trying her best to be content herself, trying to imagine how this must be for the handmaid.

As an Alpha, it took everything in Hannibal not to brush Alana's hand away and take over the soothing himself. He knew his wife had only a hint of an idea about the immensity of such acts between Alpha and Omega. Trying to reroute his thinking, off of Ofhan and back to his spouse he nodded, continuing to stroke her, so she'd comfort Ofhan. “No, my dear, not long at all.”

Leaning over, Alana captured Hannibal mouth with a quick kiss, more at ease now, though the boy below was hardly either, despite their efforts. It wouldn’t be much longer thankfully. After ten minutes, the knot deflated, and Ofhan’s eyes opened once more, ready to left and told to leave. Alana waited for her husband to pulled out first.

Hannibal did and walked over to get a tissue to clean himself. He looked at Ofhan briefly and then Alana. “Blessed be the fruit,” he said and gave her a smile before walking out to go to his study.

Alana whispered her answer and then stood, “You can go, Ofhan,” she said and left the room, to her own bathroom.

Ofhan slowly stood, come seeping out of him as he did, so he walked with his legs very close together, and skittered away up the stairs, shaking as he closed his door and slumped up against it. He still had to go deal with the commander, as told days ago.

After half an hour and cleaning himself up, Ofhan made his way down stairs, no sign of Alana anywhere, and knocked on the Alpha’s study door.

Hannibal answered, opening it this time with a smile as he stood back to wait for Ofhan to enter. “Hello.”

The boy entered, still quite flushed, as his heat had not been released with their coupling, it was anything but what his body craved, though Will was ignoring all that, despite his sweating. “Hi.”

The Alpha closed the door behind him, locking and when he turned, miscalculated, brushing up against Ofhan. It was hard to say if it was accidental or on purpose, but Hannibal took the opportunity to scent him up close before stepping back. “Apologies,” he rumbled. “Would you like a drink?”

“No,” Ofhan said and held himself still, unmoving, “Thank you.” He trembled under the dress, still very much in heat, still very much upset from earlier, his body aching from it.

Hannibal gripped the inside of his pockets, clenching tight as he detected both the distress and the heat. It was as if two souls were dwelling in his breast, one striving to mate, the other to comfort. Could he really give in to either? He shouldn't, but then again he hardly denied himself anything. “Please, have a seat on the couch.”

Though hot with heat and sweaty, Ofhan looked pale, fragile, and sickly, not from being here, but in general, as the way he was treated before here. He took the steps forward and sat down, hands in his laps, folded there. He’d never so much as been around an Alpha, let alone one near his heat. His control was impeccable, he praised himself, though able to scent the Commander, he did not feel the need to spread himself once again for him. In fact, he didn’t want to spread himself _ever._

Walking over to the bar, Hannibal poured himself some Bourbon and then looked over his shoulder at the Omega. “You're certain you don't want a drink? I've whiskey, wine, and more. I won't tell a soul.”

“That is very kind of you, but I’d rather my wits about me,” Will answered, barely twenty one, barely legal before the government went to hell.

“As you wish,” Hannibal said, and walked over to sit at the other end of the sofa. Not too close, nor invasive. He took a slow sip, impressed once again at Ofhan’s discipline. “You should have told me, when we were in here last, that you had never had intercourse before. I could have offered you a tablet for pain, discreetly.”

“My sexual history isn’t to be discussed, only the current,” Ofhan replied, only wishing to go and sit in a hot bath to relieve the pain. “Kind of you to offer though, thank you.”

“As I've said, this is a safe space,” Hannibal reminded and sipped more of his bourbon. He tapped the glass with his finger, wanting to say much more but didn't. Instead he got up and walked over to his desk. “Do you like to read? I know it's forbidden, but I have a few fiction novels I've stowed away, if you're interested?”

“No, it’s okay,” Ofhan insisted, swallowing down the need to read, as he had been so bored before coming here, and even more so on his arrival. Shopping and twittering about the house were not his ideas of a good time.

With nothing further to offer and not a whiff that the Omega wished to engage him at the moment, Hannibal walked back over to the door. “Well, then you may return to your room,” he said, his hand on the knob. “I'll have the Martha bring up something for the pain and draw you a bath.”

Ofhan stood and walked to the door, standing just outside of it, daring and dark glance at the commander. “I can tend to myself. No need. I’ll be fine,” he said, and walked off, head held a little higher this time.

Hannibal grinned once the Omega walked further down the hall; the darkness in that look only enticed him more. He waited a moment more and closed the door, returning to his desk to finish his sketch. “Remarkable boy,” he whispered to himself, as he did the shading of Ofhan’s eyes in the portrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Much sorer the next morning, Ofhan was well aware that while his heat lasted, he’d be required to do the ceremony every night. He walked with Ofmason to the market once more, but they returned home just shortly after, seeing as his heat was getting them wanted advances and looks. He apologized briefly to the other maiden and let himself into the house, setting down the basket of oranges on the table.

Matt walked over, an Alpha himself, but sterile and looked at Ofhan. “You like oranges?” he all but whispered, leaning against the counter. His biceps bulged as his wild eyes went up and down the Omega’s form. “I'd stay away from the trout though.”

Ofhan swallowed, giving a side glance to the other. “They’re okay. They were on sale.”

The Martha walked in and Matt cleared his throat, picking up an orange as an excuse to have been lingering there. When she looked away he smiled at Ofhan. “Blessed be the fruit,” he said, almost with mirth in his tone and then walked out.

“May the Lord open,” Ofhan said under his breath, looking after Matt and then over to the Martha who gave him a scolding look. He took one of the oranges and walked out to the garden, to sit, while the commander and his wife were out.

He peeled it and ate it slowly, enjoying the cool breeze on his heated skin, wanton with need for release, he tried not to think about that.

Hannibal came home alone, leaving Alana to help assist with a birth before they were to have the ceremony. The sweet scent hit the Commander, right when he entered the gate and he felt his knot throb. Quickly, he went to speak to Matt.

A few minutes later and Matt walked over to the Omega and leaned close, his nostrils flared. “The Commander wants to see you in his study, now,” he whispered and then stepped back. “I'd make haste.”

Ofhan threw the peel out into the compost and walked to the commander’s office, slowly, gathering his wits about him as he knocked on the door.

Hannibal opened the door, and smiled. When Ofhan was inside he closed and locked it. The Alpha went to pour them each two fingers of whiskey, no asking this time. “Please, be comfortable,” he said and then walked over and offered the glass. “Drink this. One will not hurt you.”

The Omega took the drink and sat down, nervous now about what it was he had done, or if he hadn’t done something, or if simply the Alpha of the house was roused enough by his scent to evade his spouse and ask for private time. Ofhan drank half the glass at the thought.

The Commander knew Alana would be gone at least another hour, and while the Omega’s scent did draw him in, it wasn't the only reason. “Do you play chess, Ofhan?” he asked, with a cant of his head. “Or even trivial pursuit, scrabble?”

“I haven’t played any of those in years,” Ofhan said, looking into his glass. “I was fairly good at most, not the best.”

“Why don't we keep it simple then, for now we’ll just stick with conversation,” Hannibal decided, looking over at the Omega. He went to sit next to him on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. “And once we finish our conversation, then perhaps you'll read to me.”

Ofhan could barely keep his own mind together right now, especially around the Alpha, let alone concentrate on reading. He swallowed the last bit of the drink, holding the glass between his palms, nervously. “Okay…”

“Tonight, as you know, is the Ceremony,” Hannibal began and then reached into his suit coat pocket, pulling out a little tablet for pain as well as one for nerves. “I realize it is likely unpleasant for you, and as such, wanted to offer you something to help with the pain and your nerves.”

The Omega looked at the pills and held out his hand. Maybe if he took both he would be out of his body enough to not remember. “Yes. I imagine the Ceremony nights to go on for a few more days…” He swallowed thickly, grasping the tablets in his palm, nothing left to swallow them with but he had some time left until then. He still needed to bathe. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, under the bonnet, under tresses of long hair, and down his back.

Hannibal reached over and took Will’s glass, getting up to set it aside and take another. He filled it with water from a mini fridge and brought it back to give to the Omega. “Yes, I was calculating the very same,” he said with a lick of his lips as his eyes trailed down the long beautiful column of Ofhan’s throat. “I wish for us to connect, become better acquainted. I think it will be helpful for you and the Ceremony itself.”

“They gave you my chart,” Ofhan said, matter of fact, and swallowed both pills down with the water, and then drained the glass completely. He tucked his bottom lip between his teeth once and then slowly let them scrape over the supple flesh. “It’s… it’s better to stay unattached. Easier.”

“They did, but as you know, cycles can and often do vary, especially in times of stress,” Hannibal pointed out, watching Will’s lips. “Which is just one more reason that a connection is pivotal. God forbid we become friendly.”

“I…” Will leveled his gaze with the Commander’s, “I just don’t find you that interesting, sir.”

Hannibal smiled briefly, and took another sip of his drink as he met Ofhan’s gaze. “You will.”

Ofhan stared at the Alpha for a long moment, their eyes meeting, and most of what he felt was contempt, but he tried his best to hide, not wanting to be sent away to the colonies, the waste lands.

“You wanted me to read to you?”

Hannibal laced his fingers over his knee, just silently looking at Will for another moment before nodding. “Go select a book from the bookshelf to read to me, any of your choosing.”

Ofhan stood, and bent gently over the bookcase, fingers scraping over every single leather bound and old book, most of which he had thought would be long gone now, and was delighted to see the commander had kept his fair share of many. Ofhan fingered the tattered blue binding of an older book and smiled wistfully to himself. He brought it back and sat it in his lap, touching every corner and bit of the cover and backing, a gleam in his eyes as he opened it, the first likely note of happiness there. Tom Sawyer. He began at the beginning, delighted to have such a book in his hands.

The Commander basked in Will’s happiness, even if it was faintly present on the outside. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to experience such happiness from the Omega that would be aimed at himself. Alana was a good wife, obedient for the most part and beautiful, but he simply didn't feel that sprig of zest for her, not that he ever had. A placeholder and useful.

As Ofhan read, Hannibal leaned back, listening with rapt attention to each word, lilt and drawl from the boy's lips. He didn't speak, not wishing to end the moment and instead, closed his eyes to absorb each sentence in its entirety.

Ofhan went on a bit longer, reading until the clock on the wall chimed, an hour in, and he looked at the commander, shutting the book. “Mrs. Lecter will be home,” he said, standing put the book away, albeit reluctantly. “I’ll go ready myself.”

Hannibal got up and met Will at the door and he, without a thought, took his hand, rubbing his thumb over the pulse there. “I…merely wanted to say how much I enjoyed listening to you read, Ofhan. Thank you,” he rasped, not letting go just yet. “And yes, I'll see you soon.”

“It was my pleasure, sir,” Ofhan said, slipping his hand from the commander’s grasp and turning on booted heel back up the stairs, taking them two at time to get away as fast as he could. He had to bathe and prepare.

***

Once more the Omega found himself kneeling on the ground with everyone watching as the commander read the blessing, and then the staff left. Alana got on the bed and beckoned Ofhan to her, taking his wrists once more.

“Tonight will be easier for you,” she promised, hopeful for something to stick, to have a baby and be done with the Omega.

Ofhan nodded, quietly, whatever drugs the commander gave him were working through his system, relaxing his body as he spread his legs once more to be commandeered.

Hannibal removed his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves, smiling at his wife and meeting her eyes as he took out his long Alpha cock. He pumped it twice and then got between Ofhan’s legs. When he saw that Alana had averted her eyes for a moment, the Commander pressed his fingertips on Will's thighs to hike his dress up a bit more, nothing distasteful but more to accommodate him, as well as touch his skin. He pushed inside, closing his eyes at the feeling and began to whip his hips in small thrusts.

Ofhan’s eyes met Hannibal’s as he touched, then back on his wife’s, but she wasn’t watching this time, as though she couldn’t bear it. The Omega’s gaze went to the commander once more, shaking his head as his skin crawled with feverish need to be touched like that one more, ultimately filled with his cock, he had no choice in the matter from here.

The Commander felt the same need, the desire to feel the handmaid’s skin again and as he quicken his pace, ass muscles flexing, he rubbed along the side of Will’s thighs. He held eye contact with the Omega, keeping watch on his wife from his periphery and bore his teeth, snarling pleasurably as sweat formed over his brow.

Biting back a whimper, Ofhan averted his eyes as the Commander got daring and bold, his thick, muscular thighs tight and flexed as he tried to move, tried to be anywhere but where he was right now. His body was relaxed otherwise, taking Hannibal much smoother than he had the night before. Hannibal pressed the pads of his fingers into the muscle of Will’s legs, though not hard or enough to bruise. He pulled almost all the way out and entered the Omega once more as deft digits slid around to the tops of Ofhan’s legs.

Nearer and nearer the commander’s fingers rose to Ofhan’s hips, closer to his own, for now, limp cock, but something was bound to spark as heated fingertips elicited shivers from deep with him his spine. Watching Alana, Ofhan noticed her eyes squeeze shut, refusal to watch her husband need and bond with another.

Eyes went dark as Hannibal traced Will’s hip bones, his release stirring in his core. He committed every curve and dip to his memory as he just lightly ran his finger tips along the silky skin of the Omega’s smaller, flaccid cock. It was exhilarating, not only the act itself but the taboo of it all and he grunted quietly, swiveling his hips with a lick of his lips.

Swallowing thickly, Ofhan closed his eyes, biting back a pleasurable sigh as the Alpha hit deep inside, in just the right spot, sending a jolt of heat through him, his already wet vagina gushing once, and then between his cheeks moistened. He prayed this was over soon enough before Alana realized what was happening.

Hannibal knew Alana’s untrained, Beta nose wouldn't detect the scents, but she could easily open her eyes if he took much longer. The Alpha went harder, and faster still when he felt the rush of slick coat his throbbing cock. It was too much and not enough, as he wanted to press his body down against Will’s, kiss those exquisite lips. He wrapped his fingers around the handmaid’s cock and stroked subtly, just a few times and then as his knot began to inflate, he moved it, spurting his hot seed deep inside with a groan.

Ofhan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning, the first touch anyone had ever given him even remotely sexual and pleasing, and it was like this. His eyes squeezed shut, refusing to watch. Attached together once more, they all sat there now, Alana’s eyes on Hannibal, and the boy shedding tears against his the arm of his dress, head pressed down to the side.

“Just a few minutes,” Alana assured, though it wasn’t clear if it was her or Ofhan.

Hannibal caught his breath, another bout of come spilling into Ofhan’s body; it was all he could do to keep from growling with delight. However, he stole a glance at Will and saw the tears, averting his eyes quickly. Once again, it wasn't how he wanted things to go. The Alpha looked at Alana and offered a reassuring smile and reached out to thumb over the side of her neck.

The moment Hannibal’s knot deflated, Alana was off the bed, out of Hannibal’s grasp, more upset than she was leading on. She locked herself away in the bathroom, leaving the two of them.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Ofhan whispered, pressing down his dress, covering his thigh and wriggling away from the Alpha.

“She didn't see,” Hannibal said, quietly, tucking his cock back in his trousers. He licked his lips and looked at the bathroom door before glancing back at Will. The Commander leaned close, nearing the Omega’s ear, “I enjoyed it, I can only hope you did too. I have to go to her, but I hope to see you in my study, later tonight.”

What sort of romance was that? Ofhan sighed and gathered himself up, squeezing his thighs together to keep it all in from spilling out and down them. He wiped his eyes and left, not another word said.

It was hardly Hannibal's idea of romance either but there wasn't much to be done at the moment. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and went to the bathroom door, resisting the urge to follow after Ofhan. “Alana,” the Commander called out, knocking twice. “Come speak with me, my dear.”

His wife opened the door, teary eyed, and wiped her hands over his cheeks. “I can’t do this. I… we don’t need children, let the others do it..”

Hannibal pulled Alana into his arms and stroked her hair, not able to soothe her now he would an Omega but that didn't matter. “I know it's hard,” he whispered and pulled back to kiss the tears from her cheeks. “But this is God’s commandment, Alana. We must provide offspring, bear His fruit.”

“I am not strong enough,” she whispered against his neck, fingers curling into his shirt. They hadn’t been intimate in months, the man supposed to leave his seed for the handmaid. “I need reassurance, Hannibal… that we’re… okay.”

“We are,” Hannibal assured and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, one arm around her waist. “But you must have faith, trust in His word. Nothing happens that is not within His timing.”

Alana sighed, pressing herself against her husband, wantonly. “I know…” she breathed.

Hannibal embraced her and kissed her again but then slid his hand up her body to cup her face. “Alana, my darling, even if I had such a quick refractory period, my seed must be spared for the handmaid,” he reminded, and gave her a look of remorse. “At least until he is with child.”

“Yes, of course,” she said, and pulled away from her husband, shutting him out as much as he was shutting her down. “Good night, Hannibal.” She removed herself from the bathroom and went to change into her bed clothes, leaving it open for him to leave.

“Goodnight, Alana,” Hannibal said, with a sigh and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He went downstairs, to his study where he poured himself a drink and sat at his desk.

An hour later a knock came at Hannibal’s door, and once it was opened, Ofhan was standing there looking at Hannibal, almost shameful for what happened earlier. He’d passed their bedroom and heard Alana crying, and with Will’s empathy, he couldn’t bear it.

“Come in,” Hannibal insisted, gently and once Ofhan was inside, he closed it behind him, locking it. The Alpha put his hands in his pockets, as if to show he wasn't planning on touching unless it was wanted and cleared his throat. “I would like to apologize, for before, if it was something you did not like.”

“I’m not here to like anything,” Ofhan said, standing there, flushed, and exhausted from his day. “I’m here to take your seed and bear you a child, sir. You defy the Lord with your advances on a laborer such as myself.”

Hannibal hardly cared about the religious prattle, though God did intrigue him, it just wasn't in the way he presented himself to be. “You sound as though you are reciting a well practiced verse,” he remarked and gestured for the Omega to sit if he wished. “Is that truly what lies within your heart? I doubt it or you would not cry as you have, the past two ceremonies.”

“Why do you believe I cry?” Ofhan asked, swallowed hard as he stood there, defiant.

“I believe you cry because you are unhappy,” Hannibal said, sadness in his tone. “You want more or perhaps you had more before now and this...prison, as it were, does not suit you.”

“Does it suit anyone?” Ofhan said, ducking his bonneted head, shaking it sadly. “You and your government put me here. Only good enough to bear your children, not good enough for anything else. Should I not be sad? I live here as a ghost, my body's here, but my soul is not. I am your vessel for God’s doing. Or so they tell me.”

“We thought we were making a better world. With that often comes sacrifices,” Hannibal explained, pacing a bit. “However, upon meeting you, being inside you, and learning of your wit, I find my opinion wavering.”

Guard down, Will rolled his eyes, hands in the pocket of his _dress_. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t have the right to. All those women deserve better. Not just me. You’re insufferable.” Will turned, testing the door, finding it locked, he set his jaw and looked at Hannibal.

“It was supposed to be for your protection, to show you respect,” Hannibal said, though he knew it hadn't turned out that way even as he'd said the words. “Have I really been so unkind to you?”

“Considering I am here against my will? No. As far as being a prisoner goes I suppose this is paradise,” Will seethed, giving up on the door only Hannibal had a key to.

“And would you have me, singularly, challenge every man responsible for this new way of life? Do you likewise feel as though it was me who orchestrated it?” Hannibal asked, pulling the key from his pocket. “Would it surprise you to know that, while my circumstances are different than yours, that I too, am but a pawn in their game of chess, a rat in this maze, merely seeking a way out?”

“Trapped in a loveless marriage, _Doctor_ Lecter?” Ofhan asked, well aware of the man’s actual occupation, but doctor’s were highly sought after in the war, given great rank for their accomplishments. “Trapped in a religion you hate? Stuck breeding Omegas you’d rather be fucking than your wife? Terrible.” Ofhan sighed. “At least you won’t be beaten or whipped if you go somewhere you shouldn’t on accident.”

“Yes, which would fall under the different circumstances I referenced,” Hannibal growled, though the heated exchange was quite appealing. It had been awhile since he'd had such. “And you presume I'd rather be _fucking_ my wife, but perhaps that is also inaccurate.”

“Your poor wife then,” Ofhan said, feeling worse for Alana now, the situation more than he thought it actually turned out to be.

“Divorce is forbidden, unless approved of under special circumstances,” Hannibal pointed out, just another example as to how he was also a slave to the system, though he truly knew Ofhan, and every Omega and female, had it far worse. “You intrigue me…such disdain for things, such fire and yet you _feel_ for my wife.”

“I, unfortunately, feel for everyone I meet, horrible or not,” Ofhan retorted spitefully. “Empathy.”

“And yet you seem to harbor no compassion for me,” Hannibal pointed out, though he wasn't entirely sure. It was just more testing. A bit of winding him up, but at the root, he wanted to know the boy.

“You’re an Alpha. I can’t let my guard down to find compassion for you.” Ofhan had his whole life to hide from Alphas, to be seen as a Beta, it was something he learned to do.

“So then you build walls, to keep some people out,” Hannibal mused and walked over to unlock the door. It wasn't his way of telling him to leave but more so that Ofhan knew he _could_. “But I would point out that your contempt for Alphas is not much different than the sentiments of those who imprison you, and those who share your first and, or your secondary genders.”

“How else am I supposed to feel?” Ofhan asked, and leaned against the door as Hannibal neared to unlock it, watching only his face as he did. They’d been intimate without being _intimate_ already, a connection without being solely bonded.

“Given your situation now, it is understandable, but you felt this for Alphas, before, did you not?” Hannibal asked, arching a brow as he remained close to Ofhan. He wet his lips and placed the key to door back into his suit pocket. “That is why you pretended to be a Beta, correct? Or is it that you preferred to deny your very nature?”

“I preferred to blend in. Most male Omegas can’t reproduce. Nor do they come with female reproductive organs. I wasn’t aware I could birth children until they took me,” Ofhan explained, able to smell Hannibal’s cologne cloyingly sticking to his natural Alpha scent, like cloves and cinnamon, comforting.

“You are the rarest of the rare, akin to the _Hope Diamond_ , hidden beneath a mound of coal,” Hannibal commented, instinctively leaning a fraction closer to scent the heat stricken Omega. “Though I am certain you do not see that as a gift, not now especially.”

“It’s what attracts you to me, has since the day I walked in, since before that, in the line. Rarities are you speciality, aren’t they?” Ofhan asked, quieter, his eyes glazed over, like blue marbles, his body growing lax and docile as the Alpha’s own scent moved him to calm.

“One of the aspects,” Hannibal murmured, bracing a large palm on either side of Ofhan’s head. He'd move if asked, but he hoped he wouldn't be. “The primary attraction, apart from the aforementioned and your striking beauty, was the power, the _cunning_ , that I detected in your scent. It is like a storm at sea behind your eyes.”

“As you're finding out,” Ofhan whispered, those stormy eyes gazing up at the commander with intense, but docile, pride.

“There are many things about you that I wish to discover,” Hannibal whispered back, his nose nearing the crook of Ofhan’s neck before he tilted his head back up to meet that gaze anew. “If you’ll _allow_ me to…”

“You won't force it upon either me way?” Ofhan asked, swallowing once as his body heated instantly at the look, pupils wide and dark as slick formed copiously between his cheeks and folds.

“No,” Hannibal answered, his tone nearly a growl as he pressed his body closer, skin radiating heat through his fine clothing. The scent of the undoubtedly delectable nectar filled his senses and it was all he could do not to rip the Omega’s dress off. “And furthermore, I may be quite ill tomorrow night for the Ceremony, should you wish me to be…”

Breath came quicker, hard to manage as the commander’s body was pressed into his own.Ofhan had had Hannibal inside him twice, but this felt far more intimate than anything else. Though his body wanted, Ofhan reeled in his control, composing himself the best he could manage, one hand on the doorknob, the other pressing into Hannibal’s chest, feeling out well toned muscle there. “That wouldn’t be very good for your chances of conception.”

Hannibal didn't press further and backed up a bit, sucking his lower lip through sharp teeth; he nodded, eyes half lidded and took a deep breath. “No, it wouldn't, but I was thinking of you, of your feelings. More than that, Alana would be grateful for a brief reprieve.”

“You decide. I am yours either way,” Ofhan said with a bowed head, obedient to the end as he was trained, despite his disposition.

“I'll bring it up to Alana,” Hannibal assured, and then hooked his finger under Ofhan’s chin to lift his head. “And you do not have to stand on ceremony with me, not in here.”

“I don’t know where else to stand,” Ofhan whispered, pupils back to a normal size as the Alpha backed off him.

“When you're in here, I only require that you be yourself,” Hannibal murmured, and removed his finger from Ofhan’s chin. He badly he wanted to kiss those ruby lips.

“And who is that, Commander?” Ofhan asked, brows raised precariously.

“I've already told you what I have detected in your scent,” Hannibal started, growing more and more charmed. “But I suppose that is rather a question for yourself. Do you know who you are, Ofhan?”

“That is not my name,” Ofhan replied with a charming smile. “But it’s forbidden here.”

“And would you tell me your name?” Hannibal asked, his lips quirking into a smile in return. “Again, it is not forbidden, in this office.”

“Maybe I should make you figure it out on your own,” Ofhan replied with a smile that matched the commander’s own.

“I'm afraid that would take quite some time,” Hannibal chuckled, fangs flashing white in the light. “It depends on if you wish to torture me or bestow a bit of mercy, hm?”

“Torture of this kind is not really torture; I think you can endure a little longer,” Ofhan whispered, teasingly, having to admit his attraction to his commander, but he chalked it up to his unfortunate heat.

“Fair enough,” Hannibal said with a lick of his lips as he smoothed down his vest. “The question now is, will you stay and have a drink with me or is your room that fascinating?”

“Whiskey,” Ofhan said, slender fingers slipping from the door slowly as he pushed away, and around Hannibal to take a seat on the couch.

Hannibal nodded, pleased and went over to pour the remarkable Omega two fingers. He got himself a glass of wine, red, and then offered the whiskey to Ofhan before he sat down. “There we are,” he rumbled and crossed a leg over the other, towards the handmaid. “I'm delighted you chose to stay with me.”

“As you said, my room is not interesting,” Ofhan offered, sipping the drink slowly, letting it burn on the way down.

“I hope the contents of this room proves to be a bit more so,” Hannibal winked and brought the glass to his nose to smell before taking a purposeful sip. He kept his eyes on Ofhan the whole time.

“I like your books,” Ofhan explained with another sip, brows slightly raised into his hairline just above his bonnet.

“And my whiskey,” Hannibal grinned, his eyes narrowed with mirth. “One can only hope you will soon start to favor me in such a way.”

“As only a servant of the Lord and Commander could,” Ofhan replied, pronouncing each word slowly, perfectly.

“Praise be,” Hannibal rasped, the lisp coming out on the first word before he took another pull of wine and licked his lips.

“Praise be,” Ofhan whispered back, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s once more as he took another sip, and then licked it from his lips.

Hannibal curled his fingers into the edge of his vest, steeling himself and his control. The Omega ticked off every box he had for a mate, and yet the situation they were in did not afford it. “Would you prefer, whenever the next Ceremony is to occur, that I not touch you, if given the chance?”

“Not in front of your wife,” Ofhan whispered, steeling his gaze on the Alpha. He had standards, and in this sort of governing, he could not afford to be pushed out and sent to death for what Hannibal wanted.

“Then you have my word, I will behave myself for your sake,” Hannibal promised, speaking in a quiet rumble as he set his glass down. “But know that I will be thinking of nothing else…”

“No? You’ll be thinking of nothing else but being inside of me? How convenient since that is exactly what you’ll be doing. Better to be in that mindset to make a child,” Ofhan said, bitterly, downing the rest of his drink.

“I had meant that I would be thinking of nothing but to know the touch of your skin, and how it might feel to have you crave it, just as I do,” Hannibal said, and picked up his glass to finish it as well. There was the romance, the question was, did Ofhan _see_ as well as believe it?

“I think you’re affected by my heat,” Ofhan simply replied, glancing down into his glass.

“You were not in heat when I met you,” Hannibal pointed out and set his down as well. “You can deny many things but one cannot deny their feelings.”

“Love at first sight?” Ofhan hummed at the thought, reaching over to set his glass on the coffee table.

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, never having believed in such a thing until Ofhan entered his life. It certainly wasn't what he'd felt with Alana. “Do you find the concept off putting?”

“I find it silly,” Ofhan said, honestly. “Lust, yes. That I believe in.”

“So then you do not believe in true mates either?” Hannibal asked, raising a curious brow as he put one arm on the back of the sofa, his fingers mere inches from the nape of Ofhan’s neck.

“Never seen any, how can I believe in what doesn’t stand to reason to exist?” Ofhan asked, licking his lips once, able to feel Hannibal’s heat radiate off him. He couldn’t imagine the Alpha in his rut, powerful and wanton for him.

“The feeling of lust cannot be seen, not unless it's acted upon or the body reacts, the concept of true mates is very much the same,” Hannibal explained, extending his fingers in a stretch, the pads of them grazing in a feather light, yet brief touch.

Ofhan shivered. “Perhaps…”

When there wasn't a recoil, Hannibal let his fingertips trail over Ofhan’s nape again, barely there and soft as he took in a slow breath to gauge the Omega’s scent response. “The body responds where the mouth may not, it is so very telling…”

“You hardly seem like a man who believes in God let alone true mates,” Ofhan said, quietly, skin crawling with heat and gooseflesh anew.

“I believe we all are God-like, made in His image, but I hardly worship him,” Hannibal whispered, cupping the back of Ofhan’s neck. He slid his finger tips under the bonnet, feeling the hint of silky strands. “But true mates is a concept that is more biological in nature, as well as heart and _love_ most certainly exists.”

“You believe I was made for you?” Ofhan asked, wetting his lips once more before directing his gaze at Hannibal, eyes crawling up the tanned column of his neck slowly, to his chin, his lips, and lastly, his eyes.

“I feel in my very marrow that we were made for one another,” Hannibal answered, mirroring Ofhan with a sweep of his tongue. He removed his digits from the bottom of the bonnet and traced the curve of the Omega’s neck, skimming over his mating gland, which made his knot throb.

Ofhan’s head tilted just slightly at the touch, the vein in his neck pulsing sweetly as his blood thrummed through his veins, his scent permeating the air thicker than it ever had before, as if luring the Alpha in.

Hannibal leaned closer, the powerful musk wafting as he did and he followed the curve of Ofhan’s jaw to his lips. “Just as I know, without a doubt that I want to kiss you, someday, if not now,” he rumbled and then gently removed the Omega’s bonnet, all but gasping at the sight of his long curls. “It is your choice…”

Ofhan allowed every movement and every touch, having never had it before all of this, he accepted each one as a gift, to feel what it might be like to be loved, even if it was forbidden. “I’ve never been kissed.”

“May I remedy that?” Hannibal asked, moving over to sit closer, softly grasping Will’s jaw as he leaned in. He was falling deeper with each word spoken, every look and scent, with the Omega.

“Just a little,” Ofhan offered, a whisper, and leaned the rest of the way in to pressed their lips together, barely touching.

Hannibal inhaled sharply through his nose at that, his free hand carefully hooking around Ofhan’s waist as he pressed his mouth just a little bit more firmly to the Omega’s. He would honor that request not to take too much, but he slipped his tongue out, just to brush the point if it between the seam of the handmaid’s lips.

Hand firmly on Hannibal’s chest, Ofhan sighed softly against his mouth, holding it just a bit longer as the sizzle flew through them, coursing down his core. There was something there, something perfect, just as Hannibal said. Ofhan pushed him off slowly, feeling the slick start up once more.

The Alpha licked his own lips to capture the flavor of Ofhan’s sweetness, closing his eyes for a second before they were open again. He smiled then, a charming, handsome thin,g and brushed a curl from the Omega’s eyes. “Just as I imagined. Entirely decadent and beautiful.”

“I should go,” Ofhan whispered, a flush creeping over his delicate, statuesque features.

Hannibal nodded, slowly, never letting his gaze falter as he blindly reached for Ofhan’s bonnet and handed it over. Once it was taken, he leaned in and kissed the Omega’s brow and then his cheek, standing up. “I shall see you tomorrow, Ofhan.”

“Yes,” Ofhan offered and stood, putting his bonnet back on, his hair out of the bun it had been on. He let himself out, and disappeared up stairs.

The Alpha took a moment to collect himself, thankful his wife wouldn't be able to detect the Omega’s fresh scent on him and finally resigned to go upstairs. Hannibal walked into to the room, wanting to speak with Alana but checked first to see if she was asleep. “Alana?”

“Yes?” Alana said, rolling over to look at her husband.

The Commander closed the door behind him and walked over to her side of the bed. He gave her, what could be seen as a loving and sympathetic, apologetic look and stroked her cheek. “Darling,” he began, loosening his tie, “while I cannot always make this offer, I wanted to give you the choice to forgo the Ceremony tomorrow. I know you're feeling melancholy and I won't pretend that I do not know why, but this is the best that I can do.”

“You are… wanting to forgo?” she asked, frowning, sitting up to look at him.

Hannibal sighed, somewhat annoyed as he removed his hand to place it on his lap. “Did you not just tell me, earlier, that you wished for this to end? I thought a break might be considerate,” he explained, and stood to pace. “But forget I mentioned anything, hm? Sleep and tomorrow it shall continue as planned.”

“We need this pup,” Alana said, having thought it over while her husband was out, in his office, doing lord know what. She never asked.

“We do,” Hannibal agreed, calming a bit. Truthfully, all he could think about was Ofhan. “I'm pleased you've had a chance to pray and find a peace in that fact.”

“I was being selfish,” Alana said, reaching to take his hand. “One more night and then we can hope and pray for the next few weeks.”

Hannibal lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it softly and nodded, the look of perceived fondness in his eyes. “We can all be selfish at time, my dear. That is why it is important to repent and seek His word. By His blood alone, are we are redeemed, and even when there are trials, He always rewards the faithful.”

Alana nodded her head and reached to pull him in, to kiss him softly, aware she could not have him, she didn’t persist after that. “Blessed be.”

“Blessed be,” Hannibal echoed and kissed her once more, keeping his eyes open as he did. He pulled back and then began to undress for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ofhan woke earlier and dressed, ate his breakfast alone, as usual, and got out to the market with his partner as soon as he could, gathering meat from the market, and fruit from the stands. Ofmason mentioned, in their passing, her commander being frightful to his wife, Margot, but Ofhan asked nothing of it, though his empathy made that very difficult. Once home, he set everything on the table for the Martha.

Alana walked in from the garden and set a vase of roses on the table.

“How was… your walk?” she asked Ofhan. “Not too tiring I hope.”

“No, Mrs. Lecter,” he said, swallowing once, wondering if he should mention at all what was told him. “Uhm, how well do you know Mrs. Verger?”

“Margot? Not very well, they moved in not too long ago. Why?” Alana asked, arranging her flowers.

“Well,” Ofhan whispered, getting closer, “their handmaid was concerned for the way Mr. Verger treats her. That’s all.”

Alana looked alarmed, and frowned. “Perhaps… perhaps I should go introduce myself again.”

“Perhaps,” Ofhan agreed.

Alana picked up her cloak. “Tell my husband I’ll be back a bit later,” she told the maid.

Ofhan nodded and hung up his own cloak.

Hannibal walked down the hall, shoes clacking as he went into his office, not having seen anything other than the documents he held in hand. Ofhan heard him and peeked around the corner at the commander, but didn’t approach, taking in his scent with closed eyes.

The Alpha felt eyes on him, but more than that, he could smell him, and before he turned around, Hannibal inhaled deeply, smiling. He set his papers aside and turned around in his chair. “Come in, please and close the door behind you, if you wouldn't mind.”

Ofhan slipped inside the room, fresh from his walk, he was flushed from it and his heat --still going. He folded his hands in front of him, hair firmly wrapped up and under the bonnet once more. “If you’re busy…” he said, moving to shut the door, but could just as easily open it.

The Commander rose from his chair swiftly and walked over to the handmaid, reaching around him to lock the door. A precaution only, not to imprison. “No, not at all,” Hannibal smiled, licking his lips. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Ofhan?”

“Your wife went next door to check on Mrs. Verger,” Ofhan whispered, leaning against the door to gaze up at Hannibal, admiring his eyes.

“Thank you for relaying the message,” Hannibal crooned, bracing one hand on the door, next to Ofhan’s head. He was in just his black trousers, suspenders and a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow--which made his scent that much stronger. “I find it hard not to repeat last night, Ofhan, you have quite the beautiful mouth. It simply begs to be kissed and often.”

“Then kiss me,” Ofhan whispered, admittedly having thought about it all night. “ _Sir_.”

Hannibal didn't hesitate another second and slotted their lips together, heatedly this time, as he pressed the whole of his solid body against Ofhan's. The handmaid groaned, a soft sound that escaped his mouth, arms wrapped around the commander’s wide shoulders, keeping him pulled in tightly against him.

“Mm,” Hannibal groaned and licked hungrily, _desperately,_ into the Omega’s delicious mouth. He slid one hand down the side of the handmaid’s waist, over the slight curve of his hips and gripped there, feeling his perfect body.

“ _Sir_ ,” Ofhan gasped, hip arched against him as his hand gripped, heating thoroughly through, kissing him back with fervor.

“Apologies,” Hannibal grinned, over Ofhan's mouth and then nipped at his plush lower lip as that hand, snaked around to press into the boy's back, drawing him closer. He rutted slowly into his body, letting the Omega _feel_ the effect he was eliciting.

The boy had never felt like this with anyone, never had anyone quite like this either. He might have been in over his head, but his heat was pressing, telling him he must mate. Maybe if they did it like this, not on ceremony, the chances were better. Ofhan writhed, groaning into Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal gathered the fabric of Ofhan’s dress into his hand, effectively lifting it up to the bend of his knees as he suckled on his tongue and growled. “May I?” he asked, his voice rough, deep and dripping with desire. It was the most erotic moment, even he, had experienced in the whole of his life.

“Yes,” Ofhan heard the word slip from his mouth before he could stop it, far too lost in desire to say no now.

With permission granted, Hannibal used both hands to lift the dress, pulling it over Ofhan’s head, which in turn tugged the bonnet off. He set it aside and then took down the bun. Taking a moment to appreciate the beauty before him, he went back in for another deep kiss, kneading over the white cotton underwear that covered the Omega’s behind. “More beautiful than the rarest work of art…”

Ofhan shivered, kissing the commander back slowly, heated, laving their tongues together as he slipped Hannibal’s suspenders off his shoulders, and undid his pants and shirt, then his tie. “I want to see you.”

Hannibal throbbed with need, as he slipped his shirt off, obligingly, and then stepped out of his pants once he'd removed them. They were both left in only their undergarments and he stepped back, just a small distance so that they could drink the other in. “In this moment, I am aware that I could refuse you nothing.”

They were about to partake in something Ofhan thought to be sacred, or that he used to think was when he was younger, and it was so intimate. “Please, call me Will,” he asked, quietly, knowing he’d meant to torture the commander with his name, but it was only perfect that he offer it now.

The Commander smiled at that and nodded, leaning forward to kiss Will softly. “And when it is just the two of us, please call me Hannibal, Will,” he murmured and then hooked his fingers in the band of the Omega’s underwear, gently sliding them down over his lean thighs. He stooped down to removed then completely, before righting himself and canting his hips in offering for the boy to do the same. “It's an honor to meet you.”

“An honor,” Will breathed, and bent to remove Hannibal’s underwear as well, letting him step out of them, both of them naked in the commander’s study, blinds already closed, the room dark.

Hannibal’s hard cock hung between his thighs, pendulously swaying there as he walked close once more and ran his hand up Will’s torso and back over his shoulders to finally rest on his backside. He kissed him back to the accommodating sofa and laid him down, climbing between his legs as he ground against him. “Ah, Will, I feel as though I am drowning, happily, in you…”

Nervous yet, Will trembled as Hannibal got between his thighs, but opened them for him even more, pulling him in. “Only for this day.”

Then Hannibal would savor it. He nodded and kissed down to Will’s neck, pressing his nose right against that alluring mating gland to inhale. His cock rubbed against the Omega’s slick vaginal opening, creating friction over the hardened cocklet. “Very well, but know that I shall never forget this time,” he rasped and reached under his own body to position the head of his dick at the entrance, beginning to slide inside until he was fully sheathed. “Ah, Will-”

Will bartered with himself that this was for the best, to get the pup they wanted, perhaps a better connection was needed. He hitched his hips, taking Hannibal in to the furthest. “There, just like that…”

It was a refreshing change to be able to converse during the act and Hannibal growled with delight. He let his strong body rest atop the Omega's as he began building up speed, his teeth exposed with each grunt of pleasure. The Commander threaded his fingers through Will’s silky curls and melded their lips together again.

The boy groaned, legs wrapped around Hannibal’s hips, fingers stretched over his shoulders, dragging them over smooth skin there, toward his hairy chest, grasping into it. He liked it-- it like it alot. “Harder, like last night.”

Hannibal once again, happily accommodated. He quickened his pace, driving harder and deeper into Will’s depths, all but howling at the tight, wet squeeze. “Yes,” he panted, and held his arms under the Omega’s body, nipping at his neck. “You feel divine.”

Harder and harder, reaching deep inside him, the heat built inside of Will, pushing toward the edge, slowly. Though the quickened pace was bringing him closer to the edge quicker than he liked. “Hannibal-”

The Alpha snarled, lustfully and swiveled his hips, ass muscles flexing as sweat began to coat his bronzed skin in a fine mist. Suddenly, he used the arms still locked around and behind Will to lift him up, as Hannibal sat back on his knees. His hands slipped down to the Omega’s cheeks, pressing back and forth into his cock, fucking up into the boy with ferocious abandon. “Will-”

Will moved over Hannibal, riding him, pushing him down onto the couch, long hair falling into his eyes as he moved faster, hips swiveling and grinding down to get the Alpha’s large cock all the way against his sweet spot. Moans began to escape his mouth, sweat glistening across his slender, freckled shoulders.

Hannibal basked in Will’s beauty, in his grace as one hand held his hip and the other roved up his chest, over to his nipple. He rolled it between forefinger and thumb as he bucked up into the Omega’s vaginal walls to meet each downward thrust. “Yes, just like that-”

Head lolling on his neck, Will felt the pressure build into blissful heat, pushing himself down right over Hannibal until his body came, leaking fluids all down Hannibal’s cock, slick slapping noises resounding through the room. “Hannibal-!”

The Alpha roared with delight at the sight of Will coming undone, couple with the rush of warm wetness that engulfed him. He held him firmly by his hips once more, rutting up aggressively until he found his own release. He spilled deep then, coating the handmaid's walls with his seed and crashed their lips together as his knot locked them into place. “Will-!”

As they came down from their sexual high, Will slowed his kisses, doting them on the commander instead, his instinct to attach himself to the Alpha he’d just mated with in high gear. He breathed out slowly, catching his breath, stuck together for now, he wound one finger in Hannibal’s chest hair, sweaty but alluring.

Hannibal felt the same pull, as he slid his hands up Will’s back, to gently tug him down against his body. He kissed him sloppily, lazily, caressing every inch of skin he could get with a deep rumbling Alpha purr. He'd wanted to bite him, form that bond and run away together; but he knew he couldn't. “William…” he whispered, breathing him in as he embraced the Omega. “That was perfect, exquisite.”

Panting softly, Will kissed Hannibal’s mouth and then his jaw, scratching nails down into the bed of his chest hair, shifting down once more over his hips to milk any remaining come from him. “Is it supposed to be like this always? Not like the ceremony?”

The Commander groaned at the squeeze, another bout of come rushing out and finally nodded, with a gleam of love in his warm amber eyes; he held Will’s face, thumbing over his cheek. “Yes, my beauty,” he murmured, smiling, “precisely like this and more.”

“Are we skipping tonight?” Will asked, nosing his face against Hannibal’s palm, large doe eyes gazing down at him under thick, dark lashes.

“If you wish,” Hannibal hummed, totally under the boy's thrall. He could easily perform again by the time the Ceremony rolled around but wouldn't if Will didn't want him too. More than that, he wasn't sure how he'd be able to do another again after this. “I will tell Alana I am simply too stressed or tired to participate.”

“She still wants to?” Will asked, cautiously, not wanting to make her believe something was… unsettling.

“She does,” Hannibal answered, with a little sigh. He wanted every chance to be with Will but the idea of Alana being there now and having to act as though it was just a Ceremony, seemed appalling. “I spoke with her last night.”

“I can act sick if you want, she will not suspect a thing from you,” Will whispered. “It’s not so unusual to feel faint during a heat.”

“You can, and I will ensure that she does not blame you or mistreat you,” Hannibal promised, quietly and kissed Will’s neck, over to his lips. “I...hope this is not the last time we partake of one another, as we just have.”

“Would she mistreat me otherwise?” Will asked, resting his face against Hannibal’s, scenting easier now, his scent enough to calm him. “Maybe it won’t be…”

“I don't think so, but a person scorned can be unpredictable,” Hannibal whispered, scenting him back as he peppered kisses on his cherubic face. “I hope it's not. I do not think I could survive being away from you.”

“I will be here, I live with you,” Will sighed, the knot starting to deflate now, unfortunate as that was, and he crawled off the Alpha, the very picture of a greek statue or painting as the light from the lamps shone through his hair.

“I meant intimately,” Hannibal smiled and then got up when Will did, pulling him into his arms for an affectionate embrace as well as a kiss. He was undeniably in love. “Anytime you need me, you know where I am.”

Will melted into Hannibal, kissing him once more before forcing himself away, putting his clothes back on, slowly, the soft squish of come running into his underwear, but he could change those when he got to his room. “You won’t always be right here. You have work…”

“Yes, that I do,” Hannibal said with a sigh, and then wiped himself off before starting to redress. He kept his eyes on Will, not wanting to see him go; it was clear the Alpha was growing more and more attached. “However, when I am here…”

“I’ll be here,” Will said, softly, dress back on, and doing up his longer hair, back into the short bun it had been in before.

Hannibal walked over, sliding his suspenders back up over his shoulders and took the bonnet in his hands. He gently placed it atop Will’s head, tucking the stray baby hairs underneath it with soft sweeps of his fingers. “Good,” he whispered and leaned in to kiss the Omega tenderly, lovingly. “Tomorrow evening, here?”

“I’ll be here,” Will whispered back, instinct leading him to rest his hands against Hannibal’s chest, gazing up chastely into his honeyed eyes.

“And so shall I,” Hannibal murmured, placing his hand over Will’s as he gazed back in stunning sea blues, reverently, “eagerly awaiting your return.”

Will laughed, lightly, the first real sign of happiness from the gloomy boy. “You talk as though _I’m_ leaving forever.”

The Alpha chuckled in return, unable to avoid it, not that he wanted to. He decided then that he wanted to see more of Will happy like that. “I've never concerned myself overly romantic. Not until you,” Hannibal explained, and kissed the Omega once more. “But you are right, you're not leaving, blessedly.”

Will nuzzled once and kissed Hannibal softly before pulling back. “I’m not. Unless you banish me out.”

“Will,” Hannibal whispered, ticking his head to the side as he gave the handmaid a playful scolding look. “I will not banish you, not unless we are both to be banished and together.”

Will believed promises as far as he could throw, and smiled wistfully at the thought of Hannibal’s. He wanted to believe the best in the commander but everything he’d learned of this knew life told him otherwise. “We’ll see.”

“That you shall,” Hannibal assured, and reached out to caress Will’s cheek with the back of his veiny hand. “I intend on showing you a great many things.”

“Do you?” Will sighed, wanting nothing more than to lean in and be held, to have his heat swept from him with every piece of Hannibal. But, it would not be. He turned his face instead and kissed Hannibal’s palm before taking it into his own. “I’ll go attend to my sickness now and see you tomorrow.”

“I do,” Hannibal reiterated and squeezed Will’s hand reassuringly. He wanted to whisk the Omega away, take him out of Gilead--Florence, perhaps or Paris--anyplace but where they were. He gave boy’s hand one last kiss and let it go, smirking as he added, “I wish you a speedy convalescence.”

Will swallowed and nodded, showing himself out.

***

“He’s ill,” Alana sighed, looking over the dinner table at Hannibal. “That’s what Freddie said, she went up to bring him some dinner, and he said he wasn’t feeling well.”

Hannibal summoned a look of understanding bordering on disappointment at that and nodded, setting down his wine. “It is common for Omegas during their heat. We did get two good days of Ceremony, we shall simply have to pray and hope it was enough,” he said and then reached over the pat her hand. “Keep faith, Alana.”

“The first two are the best days as it is,” Alana agreed, sipping her one glass of wine, cherishing it as she knew her husband wouldn’t allow more than that.

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed and cut into his food, taking another bite before wiping his mouth. As he sat there, partaking of dinner with his wife as he'd done many times before, all he could think of was how badly his wished it was the beautiful Will sitting in her stead. “I heard you paid a visit to the Verger home? How did you find it? I trust they received you well?”

“I did,” Alana said, taking a bite and a moment to chew. “Margot is roughed up, I have to say. Someone really should do something about her husband, Hannibal. It’s not right.”

Hannibal arched a brow at Alana, how ironic it was that she had concerns for Mrs. Verger, but not the handmaid’s. “While I am saddened by the tidings you bring, I'm afraid their union is governed by the will of God. It would be inappropriate for me to interfere...at least _directly_ ,” he explained, elusively. “I expect you will refrain from becoming a hindrance to their marriage? Support and company is entirely fine, but that is all. Your only task is to be a friend to Mrs. Verger, hm?”

Alana nodded, the wheels of his mind turning as Hannibal spoke, but she did not speak against it. “Of course. I was merely saying, there are ways to help her, without divorce.” She let it go. “Are you going into work tomorrow?”

Hannibal didn't speak to it again either and drank his wine. “Yes,” he answered, and then took a few more slow bites of his dinner. “Is there something you require or need, dear? I can instruct Matt to be at your service.”

“Just curious when to expect you,” Alana answered with a little smile. “I might be with Margot, you know they have that new baby.”

“Late, likely after supper and ah, yes, so I've heard,” Hannibal said, offering a smile back, though once more, it didn't reach his eyes. “I encourage you to spend time with her, she will undoubtedly need help with their baby. Likewise, it will offer you experience for when our own arrives.”

“Yes,” Alana said, happily, glad Hannibal agreed. “He’s a good baby.”

“Hopefully he will turn out to be nothing like his father,” Hannibal commented, not liking Mason in the least. “His wife is fortunate to have a new friend like yourself, Alana.”

“Thank you, dear,” Alana said, going back to her meal once more, quietly, mostly lost in thought herself.

Hannibal nodded again and resumed eating also, preferring the silence more than anything. Only in that quiet could he become lost in the blue of Will’s eyes once more.

***

The alarmed blarred earlier the next morning, announcing a death was coming, and all the handmaids were set to attend. Ofhan dressed and met his partner down at the gate and they walked together, quietly, after greeting. He preferred the silence to the idle chatter that meant nothing at all.

When they arrived they were seated on their red pillow as an Aunt told them of what was to come, a stoning, as it were, of a man convicted of rape. On one hand, Ofhan thought it primitive, on the other, the man had it coming, didn’t he? Justice, due served.

“Take a rock and make a circle around him, girls. When I blow the whistle, you know what to do.”

Simple as that, Ofhan thought, picking up a rock as he got in a circle with the others around a man who sobbed and begged, but the whistle blew louder, over his howls, as the maids all threw their stones on him, Ofhan last, with violent fury he no sooner regretted as he pelted the man in the head, knocking dead with a splatter of brain matter and blood against the grass.

***

Ofhan locked himself in his room with refusal to eat, despite Freddie’s attempts, who then told Alana, who told her husband that evening when he got home.

“He’s acting strange, more than just not feeling well.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Hannibal said, and then kissed Alana’s cheek. He was wrought with concern that he didn't let show. “I want you to go to the Vergers, it is not too late yet, Matt will drive you and you both must pray, feverently, for Ofhan’s disposition and illness. Likewise that he bear us a child. Return in one hour. Do you understand, darling?”

“Of course. What will you do?” she asked, concerned for the hopeful life of their child and the boy, who was very slowly growing on her.

“I'll continue to have the Martha check on Ofhan, and report back to me,” Hannibal said, placing his hands in his trouser pockets. “And of course I will seek the Word for guidance.”

Alana nodded, gathering her cloak once more. “I will see you in an hour.”

“Under His eye,” Hannibal said and saw her to the door, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Alana left without another word, walking to the house instead of taking a car. Hannibal waited until she was out of view and then went right up go Will’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Ofhan?”

“I’m not in the mood,” Ofhan replied through the door, but he hardly had locks, was not kept prisoner in that way.

Hannibal walked in, Master of the house that he was, but it was genuinely out of concern. “I did not come here to try to breed you, Will,” he said, once the door was shut. “What is the matter?”

Will was curled up by the window, watching the streets as stray people walked by slowly, guards all around. “Nothing,” he sighed, almost bitterly.

Walking over, Hannibal stood near Will, his head canted to watch him. He wet his lips as he tried to assess the situation. “I do not believe you're being honest with me and perhaps not yourself either.”

A small tinge of blood was on his bonnet, a bit on his brown shoes as well, having not changed yet since the stoning. “No, perhaps I’m not.”

Hannibal could smell it, as well as see, but he needed Will to admit it, speak of it. “I heard there was a stoning today.”

“Yes,” Will replied, eyes on the outside world, watching the carefree.

“Do you feel remorse?” Hannibal asked, walking around the room now, his eyes still on Will.

“No,” Will answered, quietly.

“Then you feel guilty for not feeling that remorse,” Hannibal surmised, his shoes clacking in the wooden floor. “How did it make you feel?”

“Powerful,” Will whispered, hating himself for the very idea. His empathy usually worked the other way, but this man deserved it and then some.

Hannibal stopped walking when he was back near Will. He leaned over to cup the Omega’s cheek, thumbing there. “Good,” he murmured, admiration in his eyes and tone. “Killing feels good to God to, he does it all the time, and as I've said before, we are made in his image, are we not?”

“I guess. If I was, I wouldn’t be stuck here, would I?” Will whispered, self loathing at it’s finest.

A bit of a blow to Hannibal too, knowing Will felt stuck with him, hardly inspired confidence but he knew, realistically, that the situation wasn't ideal for any woman or Omega and more than that, his ego could survive it. “I am working on the latter.”

A beacon of light in a dark situation was all Hannibal was for him at the moment, still stuck, still being used, still beaten if he did anything wrong. “What can you do though?” Will shrugged. “What happens if you do impregnate me? What then?”

“Then we will raise our child together,” Hannibal said, not wanting to take the baby away and rear it with Alana, just as he didn't want Will to be beaten. “I merely need some time to try to work something out. I do not love Alana. I love _you_.”

It was sudden, but Will found he trusted Hannibal, believed him even. “Promise?”

Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will then, lovingly as he held his face. “I promise, Will and I always keep my promises.”

Hands on Hannibal’s hips now, Will leaned up into his kiss, just softly. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, my beauty,” Hannibal murmured, his fingers carding through Will’s curls, to the nape of his neck. “But I shall always be concerned for you and your well being.”

“It was an eye opening day,” Will said with a little humor to his tone, gazing up at Hannibal.

Hannibal chuckled at that, warmly as he held Will by his waist now, gripping softly, yet possessively. “That it was. I would like to take you out, sometime soon, if you would find that to your liking?”

“Where? How?” Will asked, moving his hands up Hannibal’s arms to his shoulders, around his neck where he clasped them behind it.

“Alana is going to be away for a night, next week, and as such you will wear her cloak. You will be, by all accounts my spouse,” Hannibal explained, his amber eyes dazzling. “I’d like the ‘where’ bit to be a surprise.”

“No one is going to notice I’m not female?” Will asked, canting his head a little, concerned with this, thought he did like the idea of getting out.

“I have a solution for that,” Hannibal answered, pursing his lips. “You will have to wear some of Alana's makeup, and present yourself as female. Apologies, Will, it is the only way. I promise it shall be worth it.”

Will stared at Hannibal with a tense jaw. For one night out he’d consider it, it didn’t settle with him either way. “Maybe.”

Hannibal kissed the Omega's tight jaw and then his lips, hoping to ease it. When he pulled back, he nodded. “Do think it over. You have a week to contemplate.”

Having spent his whole life defying most of what made him, Will felt he squeeze of his nethers, pulse high. “Where would we go?” Hannibal said surprise, but it had to be worth it for Will, his dignity.

“I suppose I do owe you more information, if you are to consider my invitation,” Hannibal hummed. He didn't want to have to ask Will to wear makeup or do anything that didn't suit him, but such was the reality, for now. “As you know, paintings and books were burned, statues demolished, when our world changed to what it is at present. But what you may not be aware of, is there is a place, outside Gilead, that holds that very thing. Only high ranking Alpha males and their spouses--occasionally--are privy to it.”

“You… have a place with those?” Will asked, to clarify, interested now as he leaned in against Hannibal a bit more, curious.

“Yes, my love,” Hannibal answered, his hands sliding around to press above Will’s supple back side, keeping him there. “All the books you could ask for, and many historical pieces to behold.”

“Okay,” Will agreed, nosing against Hannibal’s face with his own, calm enrapturing him as he scented the Alpha. “I’ll… try my hand at makeup.”

“Excellent,” Hannibal crooned quietly, and scented the Omega back as he held him. He let his hands drop just a bit lower, to rest over the soft swell of Will’s ass. “I believe we will have an enchanting evening.”

“Mm,” Will hummed, letting himself be soothed by the Alpha scent, no longer drowning in his own misery. Hannibal was happy, Will could be too.

That was what Hanninal wanted, Will to be happy and for them to be together, always. He gave his round, yet muscular ass as squeeze and kissed his neck, over the unmarred mating gland. “One day, with your permission, I hope to be bound to you, Will.”

“One day when all this disappears and we are allowed to be together,” Will promised, not sure how much that would ever happen, but his word was his bond.

Hannibal kissed Will for that, a deep Alphan purr resounding through his chest; he would make sure it did happen, that everyone else fell away and they could explore the world alone. “Then I shall see that I do everything within my power to make it so.”

“Or else we die together trying,” Will replied, sardonically, kissing Hannibal back slowly, savoring the feel of his mouth, knowing that for days he might not get to taste it again.

“I would rather meet my end than to walk this earth without you,” Hannibal murmured, the sound morphing into a growl as the thought of losing Will made him desperate to avoid it. He kissed him again, because he could and wanted to, sucking his tongue.

Will’s hand rested against Hannibal’s chest, pressed there as he canted his head into the kiss, groaning. He’d become addicted, but if he had to cut himself off, he would. He only hoped he wouldn’t have to. “Me neither.”

“You illuminate the darkness of this new world, with your beauty and your light,” Hannibal whispered, kissing down Will’s cheek to his neck, scenting and licking there. He couldn't get enough. “I never wish to see it extinguished.”

Will groaned, hopelessly. “Let’s hope not. I wish to see a new world start once more. Perhaps with our own pup.”

The Alpha’s heart leaped at that and he walked Will back against the room, stopping when he felt him hit the bed. “Nothing would make me happier,” Hannibal replied, rough and lovestruck as he pulled the dress up to seek out warm flesh. “A world of our own making.”

“Yes, ours,” Will said, backs of his knees against the bed, holding on to Hannibal’s shoulders.

Humming; Hannibal kissed Will again, his hands kneading the Omega’s ass over his underwear and under the red dress. He had never been so on fire for another before. “I find myself craving you day and night.”

Hannibal’s mouth against his was the most supple feeling Will had ever known, rolling his hips to meet Hannibal’s, the young Omega was wrought with sudden spiked desire, wavering bits of his left over heat pressing out slick in anticipation.

Hannibal’s nostrils flared at the aroma of slick and he pressed Will onto the bed, landing between his thighs as rutted against him, hiking the dress higher. “Tell me what you need, my beauty,” he growled, his cock leaking and permeating his scent as he kissed him passionately. “Because what I need is _you._ ”

“Touch me,” Will asked, voice low and raspy, as he grasped the back of Hannibal’s head, biting at his lips as he sought friction from their colliding hips.

“A pleasure,” Hannibal rumbled and kissed down Will’s neck, only stopped to raise the dress up and over his head. He removed the Omega’s underwear next and nosed between his thighs, all but howling at the sweet scent there. “I wish to taste you…”

Will clenched up for a moment, having never even thought about having someone down there, let alone tasting him. His wet slick dripped from his vaginal open and cheeks alike. “O-okay…”

Hannibal grinned at that and lowered himself, pushing Will’s thighs back towards his chest. He then licked from his pucker to his vaginal opening and all the way up to the tip of the Omega's cock with a dark growl. “Pure nirvana-”

The boy groaned, a low humming, pleased sound that escaped his chest as his toes curled, utterly enraptured with everything Hannibal did to him. “Oh-”

The Alpha took the smaller cock into his mouth, sucking it hungrily, his teeth just barely grazing the satiny skin as he inserted two fingers into Will’s primary entrance. Hannibal curled them, pressing against the sweet spot and moaned at just how tight the Omega was. Grinding down on Hannibal’s fingers, Will let go of a feral sounding moan, reaching to grasp the back of his neck, fingers curling into the nape.

Hannibal cut his dark, lust blown eyes up to Will’s, his tongue swirling over the slit before he hollowed his cheeks and took him down to the root; the Commander slid his fingers in and out of the wet velvety passage, his own hips rutting into the bed in an animalistic way. “Mm, Will-”

Will held on hand to his own mouth, holding down the noises that were escaping him, swallowing every last one so that no one would hear them. “Hannibal…”

It was the sweetest sound Hannibal had ever heard and he only wanted more. He knew they were limited to that but he trusted that one day they'd be free. Licking back down to Will’s entrance, he finger fucked him faster, harder, insistent in his ministrations. The Alpha was like a hungry beast, both savoring and devouring his prey. “Tell me, Will, do you want me inside? Do you want my knot, my beauty?”

“Please-” the boy begged, hips rising to meet every inch of Hannibal’s fingerings, feeling he might just come from that alone if Hannibal didn’t fuck and knot him fast.

Hannibal removed his fingers then, sucking the slick right off of them as he held Will’s gaze. He hitched up one of the handmaid’s legs, under the knee and drove his cock deep inside with a low, thunderous roar. Right away, the Alpha began to snap his hip, the little bed moving slightly under the strong thrusts and added weight. “Ah, Will, you are perfect, and you feel simply divine-”

Flushed to his ears, Will held tight to the bed, his boots still on as he was fucked, naked, over his bed, the tiny thing heaving under their added weight together Pleasure boiled and spread through him, starting deep inside and daring to burst. The Commander slid his hand up Will’s hip, to his chest and finally his throat where he held gently, feeling the pulse as he began to pound into the Omega’s body. Sweat covered his tawny skin from the heated movements and he crashed their lips together anew as pleasure braided down his spine into his balls with the promise of release.

Head lolling back, Will’s throat pressed into Hannibal’s hand, a noise escaping his throat once more, rattling against his skin as huffed breaths formed. “I’m-” his body shook and trembled under Hannibal’, tensing up as he started to come, toes curled in the air.

A strong arm went under Will’s body, clutching him close; Hannibal drilled into the Omega’s hole, his balls slapping wetly as they drew taut and milky seed erupted from the tip, coating his walls. The Alpha’s knot inflated then, and he pressed it with a pop over the rim, sealing them together as he continued to come with a wordless shout, huffing into the handmaid's mouth.

Will relaxed, used to the feeling now, legs hooking around Hannibal’s waist to hold him there, despite him not going anywhere. “Do you ever go into ruts?”

“Yes,” Hannibal murmured, brushing Will’s curls from his face to gaze at him properly. He kissed the Omega again, nearly unable to resist and smiled. “I would have been in one by now, were it not for Alana.”

“It doesn’t work with Betas?” Will asked, quietly, hoping Hannibal’s knot deflated before Alana returned.

“No,” Hannibal answered, nibbling under Will’s jaw as he purred deeply and embraced him. “And I think now would be a good time to assure you that she and I have not, nor will, be intimate, not since I have gotten to know you.”

“She’s going to suspect…” Will whispered, swallowing reverently.

“It is common for a Commander to reserve his stock only for the handmaid. She tried to come to me a few nights ago, I refused her and referred her to the Word,” Hannibal whispered back, his eyes warm and tone soft.

“And If I become pregnant?” Will asked, knowing they had been over this, but he’d been cast aside before, but his attachment to Hannibal was growing; he would not survive separation.

“We will conceal it, for a time, until we can make arrangements to leave this place together,” Hannibal answered, also far too tethered to Will to ever lose him.

Will wasn’t so sure such things would ever work out, but he held on to Hannibal anyway. He had to trust, it was all he had left now. “Okay…”

Hannibal's knot started to deflate, come seeping out and over him as he peppered Will’s face with kisses, knowing after this it could be a while; but they would have the outing and the occasional late night in his study. “Good, Mylimasis...good.”


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed by quickly, neither of them getting more time alone as Alana made her presence ever known, until the night she left, gone for a few days. The house was quiet. Will sat in his room waiting for Hannibal to return home. He was still unsure if he was pregnant yet.

Hannibal went upstairs and knocked on Will’s door, out of respect, as he held a garment bag, shoes, and makeup in his hand. “Ofhan, may I come in?”

“Yeah,” Will said, sitting on the bed, patiently waiting.

Walking in, the Commander closed the door behind him and set the items on the bed next to Will, he leaned over to kiss his lips once in greeting. “I hope you’ll come tonight, Will.”

“I said I would,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth, softly.

Hannibal cupped Will’s jaw, under his ear and smiled there, kissing him softly once more. “You did, but I merely wanted to make sure you'd not changed your mind,” he whispered back, gazing at him up close. “Come, we need to ready you for the night, hm?”

Will stood, looking at all the things Hannibal brought. He took his bonnet off and let his hair down, long and curling. “Okay, what first?”

“First we need to shave your legs,” Hannibal said, though Omegas as a rule didn't have much anyways, “I’ll do it for you, if you'll allow me to?”

“I’ve… never done that,” Will admitted, taking a deep, deep breath. “I trust you.”

Hannibal gathered the shaving kit he'd brought and took Will’s hand, leading him into the bathroom. He gestured to the side of the tub for him to sit as he pulled out the items. “I’ll have you smooth in no time at all, my beauty.”

Will lifted his dress up and off, leaving himself in his underwear, watching Hannibal with a slight flush. “Is this… needed?”

“It will help with the overall disguise,” Hannibal answered, licking his lips as his eyes roved from feet to the tips of Will’s ears peeking out in a nest of chocolate curls. He started the water, bending down to test the temperature and then crouched down, waiting for the Omega to sit. “Better safe than sorry, wouldn't you agree, my love?”

Will nodded, and sat on the edge of the tub, giving Hannibal his foot. “Yes. I agree.”

Hannibal smiled and then supported Will’s leg, lathering it up with the brush to coat it in shaving cream. He set it aside and took the straight razor, starting at the ankle to go up, slowly, against the grain. “Whatever you do, please remain still,” he whispered, though he knew the Omega was aware, it was more said with a playful tinge. “I would hate to marr these lovely legs of yours.”

Will smiled a little, and steadied himself. “It tickles.”

The Alpha removed the blade, one he was up just past the knee and cut his eyes up to Will’s, grinning before he rinsed it off. “You're ticklish,” he hummed and then neared another unshaven area, “I’ll have to store that bit of information away for later…”

“No!” Will squirmed a little, hands wrenching against the tub. “I’m not.”

Hannibal flipped the blade over, and ran the smooth rounded handle up the arch of Will’s foot with a grin, “No? You're certain then?”

“Don’t,” the boy asked, brows furrowed in. He wanted a pleasant night out, not to start it like this. “Please.”

“Apologies,” Hannibal said, only wanting to make Will laugh a bit. He stopped then and resumed shaving. 

“Sorry,” Will murmured, ducking his head, obediently.

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Hannibal smiled and wiped the soap off with a cloth once he finished that leg. He leaned over to kiss his knee and then picked up the next one. “I know this is all unfamiliar territory.”

“Very,” Will murmured, quietly, bright eyes on Hannibal through his long curls. He gave over his other leg.

Hannibal understood, and gave Will a reassuring look as he began to carefully shave the next one, concentrating intensely on each pass. “We are fortunate in the aspect that your beauty is such, that it will allow for the disguise.”

“No one will know Alana well enough?” Will asked, his worry taking over, once more. He didn’t want to be caught.

“I've never taken her,” Hannibal explained, halfway through now, rinsing the blade and continuing. “And the other Alphas there would not know her by face. Speaking of them, I have brought a scent blocker as well, in lotion form, once we’re done here. The last thing we need is for them to detect that you are Omegan.”

“My scent is hardly noticed, since I’m male,” Will whispered, watching the streaks of cream leave his leg as Hannibal’s worked, not one knick.

“Just the same, I'd like to take every precaution, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said, quietly, with a quick flick of his eyes to Will's before he did the last bit on his leg. 

“Okay,” Will agreed and ran the towel over his leg, feeling the smoothness. “It’s weird.”

Hannibal made sure all the cream was off the other leg and then smiled, trailing his fingers down them. “I would imagine so, but very pleasing to the touch, wouldn't you agree?”

“I suppose,” Will said, shrugging his slender shoulders as he stood. “What next?”

Hannibal put the razor and cream away, letting the water out and then stood. “Remove your underwear, please,” he answered and then held out the scent blocker. “Then apply this, or I can, though it might be faster if you do…”

Will removed his modest underwear and set it aside, and then looked at the lotion. “Where?”

“Wrists, underarms, neck, behind your knees, and between your legs,” Hannibal answered, not trusting himself to behave to do it himself. 

“Okay,” Will said with a little smile and started to apply it everywhere possible, all his major glands that might secrete any sort of scent.

Hannibal tried not to watch, and went to grab the gown and makeup bag. He returned and once Will was done, he removed it from the garment bag. The dress was blue, to bring out the Omega’s eyes but tasteful, elegant. “I apologize for putting you through this but it should be more pleasant to wear than the atrocious red thing you're forced to wear usually.”

“I guess.” Will put his underwear back on, and then into the dress, slowly. It fit perfectly.

The Alpha ran his hands from Will’s waist, to his hips, feeling the subtle curve there and licked his lips. “You are exquisite in anything you would choose to wear but this color, it highlights your eyes,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss him. “There are shoes to match. The last thing we need is a bit of make up, nothing too glamorous.”

“I don’t know how to do makeup,” Will whispered, against Hannibal's lips.

Hannibal sucked Will’s lower lip between his sharp teeth, pinching slightly there as he traced it with his tongue and then let go. “I've seen it done, perhaps I can be of assistance?”

“Alana?” Will asked, putting the shoes on and then looked at the pouch of makeup.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, forcing himself not to ravage Will then and there. Oh how he wanted to hike the dress up, and bend him over the sink. “Come, sit on the bed and I shall do my best. Please.”

Will sat, hands in his lap. “Is my hair okay?” he asked, quietly knowing it was unruly.

Hannibal ran his fingers through it, suppressing a growl and cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should pull some of it up, leave a few beautiful tendrils down, to frame your face.” 

“Oh?” Will bit his lip. “Show me?”

The Commander gave Will a dark, seductive look and reached into the bag, pulling out a clip. He walked over to the other side of the bed and reached across the small mattress with a press of his knees, starting to thread through the Omega’s curls. “Just off the neck,” he said, contemplating as the pads of his fingers swept over the boy's nape. He pulled it up and clipped it, walking back around to pull down the pieces he wanted. His touch was gentle, sensual, as his cock throbbed. “There...perfect.” 

“Makeup?” Will asked, biting his lip.

Hannibal drank Will in, and grasped his face, kissing him passionately before he had to paint those lips. He groaned into it, a deep possessive sound and finally let go. Panting, he nodded. “Yes. Now for the make up, then all you'll need is the cloak and we can be on our way.”

Will grasped Hannibal's hips, holding him close. He didn't want to go now, but an outing would do him well. “Alright.”

The Alpha stayed where he was, reaching a long arm over to the side to pick up the makeup bag; he swallowed and plucked out the foundation. He applied it, softly, sealing it with powder before he started on Will’s eyes. “Blink when I tell you, please.”

Will held Hannibal in place, fingers clenching around his hips as he allowed the Alpha to make him over. “Okay,” he whispered.

Hannibal smiled and continued on, asking Will to blink so he could apply the mascara. Before too long be had that and just a bit of eyeliner done. “There, it is coming along,” he chuckled, getting the eyeshadow, “just this and some lipstick and we are done.”

Will kept his eyes closed for the shadow, feeling strange with all the makeup on, but he told himself it would well worth it. Just this once. “Does it look okay?”

Hannibal finished with the eyeshadow, a nice brown with a hint of gold and the plucked the lipstick from the pouch. He leaned forward to kiss Will softly. “Yes, ravishingly,” he whispered, awestruck by the Omega’s capacity to look stunning in any form. “You may open your eyes.” 

Will licked his lips once to taste Hannibal there, opening his eyes, watching the commander under the flutter of long lashes. “Last thing?”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, taking the cap off of the dark plum colored lipstick. He neared Will’s lips, and bit his own. “Part your lips, please.”

Will did, alluring blues watching Hannibal as the Alpha painted his lips slowly, precisely. When the Commander finished, he closed the lipstick and put it away, plucking a tissue from the bag to bring near. He wanted to see those lips smeared and on his cock. 

“Blot, my love.” 

Will pressed his lips against the tissue wiping the excess lipstick off on it, and smiled a little. He caught a glimpse in the mirror, hardly recognizing himself. “I look like someone else…”

Hannibal gently held Will’s face, thumbing over his cheek as his other gripped his waist. “You're still you,” he murmured, quite aroused, which was evident by the bulge in his pants poking into the Omega’s belly. “But perhaps this is but a look at other aspects that dwell within.”

Brows furrowed at that, Will shrugged his shoulders. This was not who he was in any aspect. At least not one he’d ever considered. “Can we go?”

Hannibal hadn't meant to imply Will was a woman but rather that he was an intersex Omega; the Commander merely didn't want him to deny any part of himself. He nodded and brought the teal cloak over to wrap around him. “Yes, let’s.”

Having spent his life hiding part of himself, Will wasn’t used to dressing the part. He sighed, his empathy getting the best of him, wanting only to make his commander happy in the moment, but took his hand instead.

“I love you, no matter how you are dressed, Will,” Hannibal promised, leaning over to peck his cheek. He meant that, as the outer shell hardly mattered to the the Alpha. “It is not your appearance that stole my heart.”

“Wasn’t it?” Will sighed, but didn’t press the issue, he didn’t want to sully the night before it had hardly started.

Hannibal had explained to Will before it was the power in his scent that drew him in, but he didn't push either. The mere fact that he was willing to risk punishment on his person should have been proof of that but the Commander knew the Omega had many doubts given the circumstances, so he walked him towards the door. “Later, we shall speak more on this subject, if the outing does not convince you of my love and intentions.”

Will ducked his head under the hood of the cloak, frowning. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to be impolite or suggest you didn’t love me. Given my situation, my trust swayed. I’ll not do it again.”

Pausing then, removing his hand from the door knob, Hannibal hooked his finger under Will’s chin to lift his head. He kissed his jaw and then looked into his eyes. “No, please, you do not have to defer to me, not privately,” he whispered, his eyes burning with affection and kindness. “I merely wish to convey and prove my feelings. I think tonight will be a good way to do that.”

Will nodded, but kept his head down as they ducked out of the house, to the car, where Matt waited to drive them. “Okay…”

Hannibal helped Will in, staying in the back with the Omega as Matt closed the door and got in the front to drive them. He cut his eyes to the rear view, just briefly to gawk at the temporary Mrs. Lecter. 

“Check point is coming up in about a mile, Sir,” Matt said, quietly. 

“Thank you, Matthew,” Hannibal replied, holding Will’s hand to offer comfort. With a whisper, he leaned close. “We will be fine, alright?” 

Will nodded, hand in Hannibal’s as he watched the lights, a darkness he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Alright…”

They sat in silence, until the first checkpoint was upon them and Hannibal pulled out his ID card in preparation. “Just keep your head down, for now, they will be none the wiser.”

Will kept the cloak hood up and over his face, head down as they passed through and flashlights were shone in on them. Will’s brown curls looked just Alana’s might, luckily. When they were clear, Hannibal put his card away, patting the handmaid's thigh.

“One down, one to go…”

“How many checkpoints are there?” Will asked, curious now, but filing the information away for later.

“The two here and two more in each direction,” Hannibal answered as Matthew let them know they were coming upon the final. Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek and smiled. “You'll need to lay down for this one, as no women or Omegas are allowed past it, without special permission.”

Nodding, Will allowed Hannibal to guide his head down and scooted, resting face against Hannibal’s lap, able to smell his thick Alpha musk.

Having Will’s face there was hard enough, as it went right along with what he'd been thinking before they left. However, he had to stay alert and focus for the checkpoint. They made it through, without a hitch, and once they were well out of view, he sat him up. “We are home free…”

Will fixed his hair and then rested his hands in his lap. “How far now?”

“Another fifteen minutes or so,” Hannibal answered, wrapping his arm around Will’s shoulder when he caught Matt staring at the Omega-- _his_ , in the Commander’s mind. 

Will moved in closer and nuzzled Hannibal's jaw gently, sighing as he scented him. “Are many people going to be there?”

“Probably between twenty to forty,” Hannibal answered, scenting him back as he held the Omega lovingly, the lights passing by as Matt drove. “We will find a private room once we've looked around and selected a few books.” 

“Private room?” Will asked, brow raised this time as he was careful not to bite his lip.

“I would very much like to spend the night with you,” Hannibal whispered, saving at least that aspect for a surprise. 

“Oh…” Will said, blushing slightly, making his cheeks look rouged.

Hannibal grinned, his lips curving handsomely as he rubbed Will’s thigh, letting his fingers slip, discreetly, just beneath the edge of the dress. He didn't go too far with it, just a little show of affection. “Would that please you?”

“Yes,” Will crooned happily, his breath hitching in his throat at the touch.

“Good,” Hannibal whispered and leaned over to kiss the side of his Will's neck as they pulled up into parking garage. 

Once they parked, Matt opened the door for Will and he crawled out, waiting for Hannibal, and then took his hand. The Commander laced their fingers together, walking him to the back entrance, looking over at the Omega. 

“It is better to go in through the back.”

Will didn’t ask why, he simply held fast to Hannibal’s hand as they were let through, walking down a dark, dimly lit hall. He almost thought he was being taken somewhere to be killed off. Will hoped he had not read this situation wrong.

Hannibal walked him to another door at the end of the hall, and then helped Will out of the cloak, handing it to Matt. He nodded for the driver to be on his way for now. 

“We’re here, my love,” he said and then kissed him on the lips once, feather light and wiped his own mouth. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Will said, trying not to visible suspect anything, he had to trust Hannibal after all, though knew, as well, not to trust anyone. He was already attached, bonded by soul.

With a nod, Hannibal opened the door, taking Will’s arm in his. The first thing was the classical music, female butlers walking around with champagne and escargot on silver trays. The walls were lined with books, and rare paintings and the Alpha smoothed down his three piece suit with a grin. “Beautiful, is it not?” 

“Yes,” Will said, in awe, shocked as he stood there watching. “No one will know I was here?” he asked, his voice a whisper as he tried to move as elegantly as he could in the heels.

“No,” Hannibal answered, hooking his arm around Will’s waist to steady him, a large palm pressing on his lower back. “Would you like some champagne or wine? There are also cocktails and martinis, should you prefer.”

“Anything,” Will replied, quietly. “I don’t know much about alcohol. Something I won’t lose my head over.” He wanted to be alert for the evening.

“Champagne then,” Hannibal suggested, and as the tray went past, he took up two flutes. He walked them over to a dark, private table in the corner, after handing Will his glass and the pulled out a chair. 

Will sat down and took the flute, sipping on the bubbles. They tickled his nose and he scrunched it up. “I’ve never had this.”

Hannibal grinned, sipping his own and reached his hand out to thumb over Will’s. “Tonight is the last night you shall be able to say that. Do you like it?”

“I do,” Will said, noticing the lipstick smeared on the glass after his first sip. He tried to wipe it off but it just smudged.

Licking his lips, Hannibal hummed, nearly unable to take his eyes off of Will. So stunning. “I'm pleased to hear it,” he said, deep and low, before taking another pull from his glass. “I thought once we finish the champagne, I'll give you a tour, then select a book or two before going up to our suite. If that would suit you?”

“That would suit me fine,” Will answered, more than ready now for his tour, and drank the champagne down. Honestly, he was excited, all the fear of what might have been gone from his bones.

Hannibal took a few more sip and set the flute down, offering his hand as he smiled at Will. “Come.” 

The Omega stood and took Hannibal’s hand as help, staying close. He almost wished they lived here, away from the real world. “How many books are there?”

“The numbers reach into the thousands,” Hannibal explained, walking Will to the gallery room first, showing him the paintings. He stopped at one painting, something he, himself, had sketched from memory in his office. “Achilles mourning the death of Patroclus. He wished that all Greeks would die, so that he and his lover could conquer Troy alone.”

“How fitting,” Will whispered, sticking very close to Hannibal, heated through from the champagne, and little unsteady in the heels, he used Hannibal as a crutch.

Hannibal turned to look at the Omega, a twinkle in his eyes as he nodded and held him close. “Yes, that it is,” he said and walked him down past a few more. He stopped at his favorites, explaining the meanings and history until they had come to the end. The door there lead to the grand library, which he opened, the smell of leather, vintage bindings, and paper filling the senses. “I believe this is what you were waiting for?” 

Will’s eyes lit up, sparkling blue at the sight. “I haven’t seen this many books in years.”

That was the reaction Hannibal was hoping for. It made everything worthwhile. He walked with Will over to the beginning of the books and rubbed his back. “Yes, it's quite incredible how many they were able to save. Please, feel free to look about. I'll be right beside you.”

Will walked carefully around the room, looking at books, thumbing the titles on the edges, a few picked up just to smell them, and then he picked a few he wouldn’t mind taking a gander through, knowing they only had one night here. 

Most were dancing in the other room, so it was quiet in the library. Hannibal walked behind Will and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the nape of his neck. “We may take those to our room, if you wish?”

“Yes,” the boy said, quietly, clutching them to his chest as he turned in Hannibal’s arms, the happiest he had felt in days.

Hannibal kissed Will’s cheeks and removed his arms to reach for the books. “It would look better if it appeared as though I was taking them,” he said, apologetically but at least they would have them. “Just until we get into our suite, my beauty.”

Another gender issue, though Will was not really a female, being an Omega was worse, he was sure. He nodded and took Hannibal’s arm to lead the way. “Of course.”

Books in one arm, Will on the other, Hannibal lead them out of the room, to the elevator. He had the key already, and pressed the button to the highest floor. Once they arrived at the top, down the hall he went to the suite at the end and he let go of the Omega long enough to unlock the room. “After you…”

“It’s beautiful,” Will whispered, flipping a switch on the wall to see more of the elegant room. He slipped out of his shoes, feet thoroughly killing him now.

Hannibal admired Will, more than the room and whispered, as he set the books on the table once he’d locked the door, “Yes, truly breathtaking…”

Will bent to push the shoes to the side, by the wall, smiling over at Hannibal, unable to not see the way he looked at him, even like this. Maybe he could… get used to it. “Really?”

“Yes, quite,” Hannibal smiled and walked over to press up against Will’s ass, leaning as he trailed his hands up his covered thighs. “Why don't you get more comfortable. I can rub your feet if you wish. I shall try my best not to tickle you…”

Will stood once more and pushed back against Hannibal’s hips with his ass. “That’d be nice.” Will snatched up one of the books and then sat down on the expensive bed.

After removing his suit coat, Hannibal walked over to the mini bar and poured them each a whiskey, bringing it over to hand to Will. He set his down after he took a sip and plucked some of the complimentary lotion from the nightstand. Sitting down at the end of the bed, he rolled up his sleeves and took the Omega’s foot into his lap, warming up the lotion. “Will you read to me?” 

“Yes,” Will said, opening the book as Hannibal got to work on his foot. He didn’t know this book, but he started to read it anyway, taking his time with each word, to be sure it all came out properly and perfectly.

The Alpha felt a shiver at the words, each one lulling him into comfort. He'd never felt this way with anyone. Hannibal pressed from the heel, up Will’s arches, resting at his adorable toes, before he went back down to repeat the action. “How does that feel?”

“It’s good,” Will said, setting the book down for a moment to take a drink of his whiskey.

Hannibal smiled at that, beginning to rub the other foot, once he applied and warmed more lotion. “Good,” he whispered, massaging circles into Will’s heel. “I wish we could leave here in the morning and simply continue our journey. Take heart in the notion that one day, we shall do exactly that.”

Will set the book to the side. He watched Hannibal instead while he sipped his drink, letting to coat his throat. “Do you hate your work with the new regime?”

“It has lost its intrigue,” Hannibal answered, rubbing up past Will’s foot, to his calf as he met the boy’s eyes. “I am singularly focused on you, Will.”

“Sorry. I was only curious,” Will mentioned as he sipped the last bit of his drink, pressing his lips together to resmudge the lipstick in place.

Hannibal removed his hands and offered Will a smile. “There is nothing for you to be sorry for, my love,” he promised and rose to his feet. He walked into the bathroom to wash his hands and then came back, undoing his vest and shirt, folding them over the chair after slipping off his shoes. “Will you allow me to help you out of that gown?”

Will finished his drink and set the glass on the nightstand, rising to his feet once more, feeling far more nervous now that he wasn’t in heat anymore. “Please.” He turned around to allow Hannibal access to the zipper.

Hannibal slowly and carefully unzipped it, pushing it off his shoulders to reveal the creamy skin of Will’s back; the Alpha kissed the Omega's shoulder and then took down his hair. “There,” he rasped, his eyes trailing up and down as he stepped back. He senses the nervousness and didn't want to seem too aggressive for the time being. “I'll procure a robe from the bathroom, if you wish?”

“No, it’s okay,” Will said, stepping out of the dress, bending to pick it up, he set it over the chair, and then walked toward Hannibal once more, covering their distance.

“I want you to feel comfortable with me,” Hannibal murmured, and cupped Will’s cheek, thumbing over his skin before he melded their lips together, tenderly, the color transferring to his own. “Because that precisely what I feel with you.”

“I do, just nerves I guess,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, kissing the color into his lips a little more, smearing it cross his own, on his face a little. 

Hannibal tipped Will’s head back, plundering his mouth; the sight had spurred him on, though there was no rush. They had all night and no one to bother them, or hear them. “I hope I can help you relax then…”

“You do. This helps,” Will whispered between their mouths, biting at Hannibal’s bottom lip, eyes hooded seductively.

“Good, and I would have to agree,” Hannibal whispered back, inhaling sharply as both hands held fast in a nest of curls. “I want to make love to you, slowly, at first and know that you can be as loud as you want. We are safe here, Mylimasis.”

“I’d like that,” Will whispered, stepping them back toward the bed, his hands moving to Hannibal’s waist, to his pants, undoing his pants. “Can… I taste you first?” He hoped he was reading Hannibal right in him wanting it.

“I'd love nothing more,” Hannibal grinned, lustfully and slid his pants and silk boxers down for Will, stepping out of them. He didn't bother to pick them up, too aroused, which was evident by the way his hard Alphan cock hung heavy and leaked from the tip. 

Will swallowed once and got on his knees, palming Hannibal’s hips once and then took his cock in hand, licking the tip slowly. He groaned, swallowing the precome, salty on his tongue, and then took him down.

Hannibal threw his head back, moaning at the feel of Will’s lips on him, the heat enveloping his cock perfectly. He looked back down at the debauched vision and reached his hand to smear a bit more of that lipstick across his Omega’s cheek. “Yes, my beauty, ah, just like that…”

Liking the reaction, Will did it more, hollowing his cheeks around Hannibal’s length, tongue laving against the rigid skin. He pulled off to breathe, gasping one, before doing it again, and again.

Will was very good, so much so that Hannibal had to focus on _not_ coming, he wanted to make love to him yet. He kept his eyes on every bob and pass made, marveling at the boy's skill and beauty as he held still go not choke him. “Will-”

Pulling off, Will panted, lips suck swollen red, lipstick smeared. “How do you want me?”

“On the bed, on your back, to start,” Hannibal murmured, his tone rough as he leaned down to kiss Will heatedly. “I plan on taking you in a few ways tonight, my love.”

Will stood, removing his underwear and leaving them on the floor and then crawled onto the bed, spread for the Alpha. “Please.”

Hannibal groaned at the sight and walked over. He crawled up the bed and got between Will’s legs, kissing him slowly as he blindly slid inside him. Beginning to thrust, his cock throbbed, pressing against the Omega’s sweet spot. “William…”

Unfurling all the tension in his body, Will hitched his hips, taking Hannibal in deep, legs hooked around his back, crossed at the ankle. He groaned into Hannibal’s mouth, eyes lidded as he gazed up at him. 

Maintaining a slow, steady pace, Hannibal pumped into Will’s wet vaginal opening, going into the root with each deep thrust. He hooked both arms under his boy and sucked his tongue, taking him in. “I love you, my beauty-”

Will panted, heavily, worked up to the point of tension swirling inside his belly, gasping as his wetness flowed, one orgasm already on the brink as they made slow, sweet love. “I… I love you, Hannibal…” His heart swelled with it, feeling every bit of Hannibal’s love, absorbing it.

Hannibal ate the words, increasing his rhythm to a medium pace as his balls pressed against the the slick, making a delightful sound. He gazed into Will’s eyes and brushed the hair from his brow, as he smiled and grunted at the immensity of their love, their joining. “Nothing has ever sounded more beautiful than that, Mylimasis…”

They were conjoining, blurring together as Will seeped into Hannibal, absorbing every bit of him, passing over his love and trust, hoping it would not be vain. He moaned, louder, as he was drilled into, pushed over the edge into orgasmic bliss.

Now more than ever before, Hannibal wanted to sink his teeth into Will’s neck, make the bond that would tether then together. He didn't though, as that would ruin their plans. Still, he showed that emotion and need with each pass, growling as his cock was drenched with sweet wetness. “Yes-”

Will’s head laid out to the side, pulse throbbing hard in his neck, sweating sweetly as the lotion he had put on to hide his scent started to bead off with the slick. “Hannibal…”

As Will’s scent became more and more apparent, Hannibal sped up, his motions becoming more feral. That's when he pulled out and helped the Omega get onto all fours, the mating position. Without preamble he gripped his hips and drove back in, grunting loudly. “Will…”

Will’s head dropped between his shoulder with that, groaning as he was filled all over again, fingers tight in the bedsheets, hips canted back and up. “That’s nice…”

“Yes,” Hannibal moaned, swiveling his hips and bending further at the knees as he began to pound Will. He ran a broad palm up the Omega’s back and fisted his hair, not pulling too hard but just to let him know he was there. “I can take you deeper this way…”

The boy keened as his head rolled back, gasping into the air, heat building once more at his core. “Oh God. Yes, deeper.”

Hair hung into Hannibal’s eyes as sweat dripped down his back, between flexing cheeks and he leaned over Will. “Ah, Will, you feel like heaven…”

“Harder-” Will asked, begging for another release, building up in his core, spreading out slowly as his body began to shudder.

Hannibal responded by pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, roaring as he fucked Will ferally, his own release nearing the edge. “Give it to me, Will, I want it all-” 

Will gripped the bed with his fingers, having to work hard at staying up right, each pass of wicked hips making him moan out louder, needy and wanton for more of his Alpha. “Yours, just yours.”

Snarling with pleasure at that, Hannibal raised Will up, holding his arm around the Omega’s waist to keep him steady as he whipped his hips with wild abandon into his body. “All mine, just as I'm all yours.”

“Promise?” Will managed to gasp out, fingers white as his body shook out another orgasm, throbbing and gripping Hannibal’s cock with his vaginal walls.

“I...promise,” Hannibal grunted out, the words punctuated with snaps of his hips as he dug his fingers into Will’s skin. His vision whited out, core burning hot as he felt the ropes of come pulled right from him, his knot inflating and locking them together. “Will-”

Will collapsed to the bed, Hannibal over him, stuck like this for now. “Perfect…”

Panting, Hannibal rolled them into their sides, spooning Will as he kissed his nape and rubbed his slick skin. “Yes...it was and so are you, my love…”

Wil turned his head and nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck softly, kissing his jaw. “I like it here. With you. Away from everything.”

“As do I,” Hannibal smiled, and cupped Will’s face to kiss him slowly. “We can come here at least once a week, if you wish. A nice reprieve, hm?”

“So long as we aren't caught,” Will whispered, more than anything he wanted to keep this, not have it taken away.

“I would not do something that would have you ripped away from me, my beauty,” Hannibal assured, holding Will firmly and lovingly. 

“Your wife resents me as it is,” Will sighed, trying not to think about all that and every worry he had mingling around his mind. It was a lonely, echoing feeling inside his mind sometimes.

“Come to me, should she ever disrespect you,” Hannibal said, speaking over Will’s shoulder. “She has been spending quite a bit of time with Margot Verger as of late, so I am hoping she will concentrate on her new found friendship.”

“Maybe,” Will said, not sure what relationship the two had, Margot and Alana, but the bonds were Omega and Alpha, anything for than friends would never be allowed.

Hannibal knot pulsed, beginning to go down and kissed Will, wishing he knew exactly what was going on in his beautiful mind. “Thank you, for coming here with me, Will. My hope was for you to have an enjoyable time, just as I have had tonight.”

“I have, so far,” Will said as he smiled at Hannibal, half turned in his arms the best he could do right now.

“Good,” Hannibal crooned, scenting Will since the sweat had removed a lot of the blocker off. “After this, we should take nice bath, hm?”

“Yes, I would like that very much,” Will whispered, a smile in his voice, never happier than he was in the moment.

Hannibal’s knot went down enough that he could slip out of Will, and he turned him over, gently, kissing him softly. He was quite elated, and imagined how wonderful it would be when they were finally free. “I'll go get the water prepared then.”

“Is it… is it going to matter if I leave here without the blocker on?” Will asked, a tad worried now. “Or the makeup?”

“Worry not,” Hannibal said, caressing Will’s cheek. He got up and stretched, his flaccid cock dangling freely between his legs. “Matt has stocked the bathroom with both, while we were taking our tour, my love.”

“Oh, okay,” Will said, getting up, come dripping down his legs.

Hannibal grinned and walked into the bathroom, starting the water in the large garden tub. He added some of the bath salts provided-- a homemade blend of lavender, sea salt and chamomile-- and tested the temperature. “There we are,” he said, offering his hand to Will as he stepped in. “It feels quite nice.”

Will took his hand and got in with Hannibal, sitting down with his back to his chest. It soothing, to say the least. “This is nice.”

“Good,” Hannibal smiled, picking up the loofah to lather it up with soap. He kissed the side of Will’s neck and began to wash his back. “Would you tell me of your upbringing?”

“I was raised by my father. He told me never to speak of my gender. I identified as both male and female, but we agreed I would be male, no one had to know,” Will explained, shrugging his shoulders. “Until everyone had to be checked for both genders.”

“If he told you to never speak of your dual gender, was it more his decision that you identify as male or did you truly agree?” Hannibal asked, washing under Will’s arms and around to his chest. 

“It’s all I knew,” Will whispered, clear why his defenses were up earlier about going out as a woman. “My father didn’t like it. So I didn’t push.”

It all made sense to Hannibal now and he embraced Will, nuzzling him with his stubbly, damp chin. “Once we are free of all this, I want you to be whoever you want to be. Discover yourself. I will happily be your paddle, if you ask me.”

“How do I do that?” Will asked, rubbing his own smooth face against Hannibal's scruffy one.

“You may be surprised at what happens when one is finally free to explore themselves,” Hannibal whispered in answering, wanting so much to snap his fingers and free him now. He also wanted to reverse time and _handle_ the Omega's very rude father. 

“Very choice words,” Will whispered with a sly smile, leaning back even more into Hannibal, rubbing a hand up his neck.

“I always choose them wisely,” Hannibal grinned and kissed Will’s cheek, picking up the loofah again to finish bathing him. He did, making sure to get every crevice before reaching for the shampoo. 

Will leaned forward a little to give Hannibal room to wash his hair for him. It was longer than most boys wore their hair, or men were allowed, but since he was an Omega, they had made him grow it out longer than he had it to start. Hannibal lathered up Will’s hair, applying a generous amount of the elegant shampoo there and began to massage soothing circles into his scalp. 

“Have you ever been in love or dated, before all of this?”

“No,” the boy answered, eyes closed as he enjoyed the soft soothing gestures. “I never wanted anyone to find out, so… I kept to myself.”

“Hidden away much like the priceless works of art and literature downstairs,” Hannibal murmured, simply glad that he was the one to be bestowed the honor of finding him. 

“Perhaps,” Will whispered, sighing contentedly. The way he’d been forced out was no way how he had wanted it to be.

Hannibal began rinsing Will’s hair, minding his eyes and then set the cup down as he scattered kisses along the boy's neck. “I do enjoy seeing you happy.”

Smiling, Will looked behind him from the corner of his eye. “I like being happy, for once.”

“Good,” Hannibal winked and then lathered up the loofah again, needing to bathe himself yet. “One day you will become all too accustomed to it.”

Will turned and took the loofah and kneeled in front of Hannibal, lathering up his chest slowly. “I hope so…”

“I made you a promise, my love,” Hannibal began, staring into Will’s eyes as he savored the feeling of being washed. “And one I fully intend on keeping.”

Will only smiled, washing Hannibal’s chest, to his shoulders, down his arms, and to his crotch, making sure he got off all the residual dried juices. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Hannibal's hummed, snaking an arm around Will’s waist as he was washed. He couldn't help but lean in to steal a quick kiss. 

Will smiled, lipstick still smeared across his face, but he didn't mind, nor did he seem to care. He kissed Hannibal slowly, and set the loofah down. “Do you want your hair washed, too.”

“If you wouldn't mind,” Hannibal murmured, across Will’s lips as he rubbed down water straightened hair. He bit the Omega’s lower lip and tugged, gently, before letting go. 

Grabbing the shampoo, Will put some into his hair and then began to lather it, moving to sit over his thighs. “Good?”

“Very,” Hannibal responded, in a honeyed tone as he slid his hands around to let them rest on Will’s supple ass. He grinned at Will, his sharp teeth glinting in the light as he gazed at him, utterly lovestruck. 

Will massaged for a few minutes before grabbing the cup and rinsing Hannibal’s hair gently for him, getting all the soap from his hair and none in his eyes. “When will your wife be back tomorrow?”

“Around four in the afternoon,” Hannibal answered and embraced Will, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He ran his tongue there, tasting his scent. 

“Will we sleep here tonight and leave in the morning?” Will asked, head lolling to the side, eyes closed as he felt Hannibal’s wet muscle there.

“Mhm,” Hannibal whispered, his fingers pressing up the slick skin of Will’s back. He kissed up to his ear, suckling on the velvety lobe and worried it with his teeth. 

Will sighed contently at that, wrapping his arms around Hannibal as he pressed their hips together. Hannibal smiled against Will’s cheek and nosed under his smooth jaw before pulling back to look into his eyes. 

“I must ask, Will, how did they catch you?” 

‘How they caught everyone, at the border, trying to get out. They made everyone undergo a test for fertility first, and I didn’t pass their infertility test,” Will explained.

“I see,” Hannibal said with a nod, not happy Will got caught but he likely would have never met him otherwise. “You're starting to wrinkle, shall we?”

Will nodded, and stood, grabbing a towel for himself, and one for Hannibal. “Yes.”

Hannibal stood and dried himself off, letting out the water after he wrapped the towel around his hips. He got out and offered his hand. “Are you hungry, Mylimasis? You must be famished.”

“Yes, haven’t eaten since this afternoon,” Will said, drying his hair, and then let Hannibal help him from the draining tub.

“I'll have Matt bring us up something,” Hannibal offered, also quite hungry. He walked Will into the main room, bringing two robes with him and handed one over. “Is there anything you are in the mood for?”

“Anything,” Will said, putting the robe on, and tied it around his slim wait, leaving it gaping in the front.

With a nod, Hannibal picked up the phone, calling Matt and ordering. When he hung up, he walked over to , putting his own robe on then and let his eyes drink the Omega in. “While we wait, would you care for another drink?”

“Okay,” Will said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, taking in everything around them. It all seemed very surreal.

Hannibal went over to pour a whiskey for Will and a Brandy for himself and then handed it over, sitting down next to him. He patted his knee, rubbing shooting circles. “A penny for your thoughts…”

“Just wondering if everything disappears when the clock strikes twelve,” Will whispered, taking the drink in one hand, and taking a sip, letting it burn down his throat.

“I will not let the glass slipper remain off of your beautiful foot for too long,” Hannibal promised, and took Will’s free hand to kiss, after he’d had a sip of his Brandy. 

“What plans do you have for our escape? Any?” Will asked, grasping on to any beacon for hope there might be.

“I have a few connections, within Gilead. Matt being one of them. He is an Eye but also part of a great resistance,” Hannibal explained, speaking quietly. “The plan hadn't been formulated yet, not entirely, but it shouldn't be much longer.”

“Matt’s in on it. You know this?” Will asked, having thought Matt just one of _them_.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered and sipped more of his Brandy. “He may be a bit unorthodox, but he's loyal, which is why he will not speak of our outing tonight.”

“You’re sure?” Will was worried, but then again, Matt had only ever been nice to him, concerned even.

“Positive,” Hannibal assured, setting his drink down. “I would not put us, _you_ especially, in harm’s way.”

Will nodded and sipped on his drink, trusting Hannibal, now, with his whole life. “Alright.”

Hannibal smiled, and finished his drink, just as there was a soft knock on the door. “One moment, my love,” he said and then got up. He opened it and took the serving cart from Matt, thanking him before he closed the door, locking it. 

“Here we are. I hope you like Italian.” 

“I do,” Will said, sniffing the air, his stomach grumbling hard with anticipation.

Pleased, Hannibal wheeled the cart over to the dining room table and began setting out the plates, making little tweaks to the arrangement. When he was done, he poured some red wine and pulled the chair out for Will. “Ready.” 

Will finished his whiskey and then moved to the table to sit with Hannibal to eat. “What are we having?”

“Beef Brasato with Pappardelle and Mint,” Hannibal answered, with a little smile as he sat down and placed the napkin on his lap. 

“Smells great,” Will said again, leaning into to smell it. He only ever got wholesome, nutritious things at Hannibal’s house.

“Indeed it does,” Hannibal agreed and took up his fork, waiting for Will, even though he didn't cook the meal himself--which was something he longed to do again. 

Will took a bite first and hummed around the richness as he plucked the meat off the fork. “Oh…” it was creamy and perfect.

Hannibal nodded and then took a bite, letting it sit on his tongue before chewing. Once he swallowed, he dabbed his mouth and sipped some wine. “One day, I will prepare a feast for you.”

“You cook?” Will asked, taking another bite, savoring it, and putting it to memory.

“I have an immense love of the culinary arts,” Hannibal explained, licking his lips. “Of course it is something I do not get to do now. In this new world, it's only a job for women and hardly considered an art.”

“That’s a shame,” Will sighed. “Why did you ever agree to join?”

“I was recruited, more than anything,” Hannibal explained, taking another bite. “As you know there are little choices in this new world but I also was curious to learn more of it, so I went along peacefully with Alana.”

“She wanted to go? You’re not from around here, I’d bet they would have let you go…” Will sighed, shaking his head. “Unless they wanting your breeding.”

“Likely that is why,” Hannibal agreed, sipping more wine. “I am a pure bred Alpha, a bit different than most. I'm certain that fact, combined with my intelligence, is what they are after.”

“Why would they ever let you mate with me?” Will hummed, eyes cast down on his plate.

Hannibal set his fork down and wiped his hands off before reaching over to cup Will’s chin, he raised it, giving him a serious look. “ _Never_ speak of yourself in such a way, Mylimasis. You are a remarkable boy, and not just because you are rare. I love you, and their opinion doesn't matter.”

Will considered himself less than perfect, he always had, and in knowing that he couldn’t see why they’d want him to mate at all. Then again, babies--pups-- were a gift from God these days. “Sorry…”

“It's not me to whom you owe the apology,” Hannibal said with a little sigh, wishing Will could see him through his own eyes, but he knew why the Omega felt the way he did. “You should apologize to yourself, my love.”

He’d been raised a certain way, raised in believing his worth was so little, no could possibly want someone like him. Will set his fork down and stared down at the plate, hands gripped into the robe on his thighs. Hannibal rose from his seat, and kneeled on the floor at Will’s side, uncurling his hands to take them into his own. The Commander kissed them both and looked up at him. 

“Self love takes time. I do not expect you to reverse the damage done to you in one night or even a year, but it is my hope that my love will help guide you there.”

Will nodded, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he looked away. “Okay.”

Hannibal leaned up, and kissed the tears from Will’s cheeks, holding his face now as he found his mouth for a loving peck there too. “I will litter the streets of Gilead with the bones of our opposers if need be, Will, to get us out of there.”

Will’s Self worth had gone down since he got there, it was less than it was, despite being told he was fertile and the most important. He wasn’t treated as such. “I hope so.”

Knowing he couldn't do much to help Will more than he had attempted already with the fun outing, Hannibal nodded and stood, kissing the Omega’s brow. He sat back down and picked his fork up once more. “I have no intentions of letting you down.” 

“I know. Sorry, I am… trying,” Will whispered, no longer hungry, he sipped the wine instead.

“It's quite alright,” Hannibal said, the evening taking a turn he hasn't expected but he wasn't put off by it. Will could express himself as needed. He reached over and refilled the boy's wine glass and then his own, also finished eating. “Be yourself, that is all I ask or if you don't know who that is, that's alright as well, my love.”

“I apologize, I am ruining the evening,” Will said, picking up his fork once more.

“Any moment spent with you, alone like this, is not one I would ever consider ruined,” Hannibal assured, knowing that even while Will was strong, he was still an Omega, and that meant he was a tad more emotional than he, himself, might be. “Not everything needs to be a fairytale, Mylimasis.”

“No, just reasonable. A lot has changed in a few years, I’m still reeling. I never thought I’d meet someone like you in all this,” Will explained, hating his conflicting natures.

“Precisely,” Hannibal agreed and took a sip of his wine before cutting into his meal once more. “I was likewise unaware I'd meet someone such as yourself. Fate and circumstance have lead us both to this point.”

“It has,” Will said, done with his meal entirely now, he got to his feet, and instead situated himself into Hannibal’ lap, between his arms, nuzzling into his neck to scent his soft, spicy waft, soothing himself.

Hannibal was finished as well and welcomed Will into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and purring deeply. He slid a hand up his back, to his damp curls to hold him close. “Here is exactly where I want you to be, my beauty.”

“And there is no where else I would want to be, ever,” Will whispered, finding nothing but love in his heart and soul for Hannibal, and knew that even this was a horrible rouse he would die for it, and that was okay.

“I'm glad to hear that,” Hannibal murmured, inhaling sharply through flared nostrils before he covered Will’s mouth for a slow, love filled kiss. He would fill the graveyards if need be, to keep his mate-to-be safe. 

Will hooked an arm around Hannibal’s neck and kissed him harder. He’d never loved, never fucked, never anything before Hannibal, it was all the young Omega understood now. “I love you,” he whispered.

“And I you, William, until I breathe my last breath,” Hannibal promised and held him tighter, kissing him hungrily, desperately as he rubbed up and down his back, to his hair. 


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived back at the house just after noon. Will went and bathed, getting all the scent blockers and makeup off once again and changed into his drag red dress once more. He headed out to the market with his ‘friend’ who waited at the gate, casting one last glance over his shoulder at Hannibal before he did.

Alana arrived in his wake, half an hour later, the driver stopping at the gates and helping her with her bags.

Hannibal wasn't looking forward to her homecoming honestly, but he did his duty and went into the foyer to greet her, pecking her cheek. “I trust you had a good trip, dear?”

“I did. I got a few things from my mother for the… baby, when it comes,” Alana said, hopeful, as she set her bags down by the stairs to be taken up by Matt.

“Excellent,” Hannibal smiled, appearing, by all accounts, happy to see his wife. He rubbed her arm and pursed his lips. “We must continue to pray for the bundle of joy that awaits us.”

“That’s all I’ve done,” she said with a smile and leaned up to kiss Hannibal softly in greeting.

Hannibal didn't want to kiss her, it felt like a slap to Will, but he also had to maintain appearances, so he gave Alana a warm greeting, allowed the peck and embraced her before letting go. “Good. Welcome home. I do have much work to attend to, so if there was nothing further I'll be in my office.”

“Good to see you too,” she said with a bitter look and then ascended the stairs to follow Matt up with her suitcases.

Ofhan returned through the back entrance just after Alana and walked down past her with a greeting and then stood at the end bottom until she was out of sight.

Hannibal hadn't heard Will come back from his short outing by he was delighted to see him. Paying no attention to the look Alana had given him, he smiled lovingly at Ofhan, mouthing the word ‘Office’, to him in question before walking off to head there. 

Nodding, Ofhan pressed his hands into his apron and then took it off and set it up in the kitchen, and then followed after the commander, knocking on the door.

The Alpha opened the door for Ofhan and once he was inside, closed and locked it behind him. He instantly kissed him, no doubt the greeting Alana had been hoping for an embraced him tightly. “How has your day been so far, my love?”

“It’s only been a few hours,” Will whispered and hugged Hannibal tightly, melting into him. “It’s hard to want to go back to all this after last night.”

“I know,” Hannibal whispered back, hopelessly addicted to the boy. “It is very hard indeed. I've already angered Alana, and while I don't care, I need to smooth things over, but you have my word, Will, I will not be intimate with her again.”

“I know,” Will repeated back, like a mantra, more than happy to believe the best in Hannibal. “It’ll be hard until we’re one.

“It will,” Hannibal said softly and brushed his knuckles gently down Will’s face, to his arm. “How was your outing with Ofmason?”

“Same as always. She said Mrs. Verger is getting very close with your wife,” Will eluded, though he knew Hannibal wouldn’t care much, in honesty.

“Good,” Hannibal grinned, pleased at the notion. He'd heard it in confidence that Margot had been prone to a bit of _button stitching_ before all of this, but kept it to herself now, to save her from being labeled a gender traitor. It suited the Commander just fine indeed. “I encourage it.”

“I really hope I’m not pregnant this month. I don’t want a child under these pretenises,” Will sighed, leaning into Hannibal.

“It would make our departure that much more difficult, yes,” Hannibal agreed and walked Will over to the couch, gently pulling him into his lap. 

Will sat sideways across Hannibal’s thick thighs, and draped his arm over his shoulders. “It would require safety. Being careful.”

“Yes,” Hannibal responded, his arms around Will’s waist as he gazed up at him. “I would not put you in harm’s way, especially if you are carrying our pup.”

“We’ll find out in a week,” Will murmured, smiling a little. He really hoped not.

“That we shall,” Hannibal whispered, taking Will’s hand to kiss. He wanted a child with the boy, but not under the current circumstances, as Ofhan had stated. 

Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck, scenting him. “I dreamed last night of us getting away,” he whispered.

“Did you then?” Hannibal murmured, scenting Will back as he removed the atrocious bonnet to touch those soft curls. “That is one dream that shall come true, Mylimasis.”

Will basked in the affection, but nodded. “I hope so. It’s the only thing I actually pray for.”

Hannibal smiled at that, nodding back to show his understanding. He wasn't actually a praying man but he wished for the very same. “Good, we can use all the help we can obtain, hm?”

“Yes, very much so.”

***

A week later Ofhan got his monthly time, and rejoiced to tell Hannibal, but only got a look of betrayal from his wife. A week later, Alana approached Him

“That’s unfortunate. It’s completely possible the commander is sterile too,” Alana said, seething, but she never struck Ofhan.

“What?” Ofhan asked, and Alana looked at him, pointedly.

“It doesn’t just affect females and Omegas, everyone. Who knows. I’m going to ask Matt for help on the next ceremony, or else… you might be condemned as sterile, too.”

Ofhan stared at Alana, big blue eyes blinked only once. “What?”

“Matt isn’t sterile. It’s our best shot at you getting pregnant, don’t you think? I’ve seen you cry at the ceremonies, this will ensure no more of those.” She patted Ofhan’s shoulder and left to go talk to Matt.

***

Hannibal returned from a meeting, and walked past Matt, giving him a nod before he went into his study yet again to do some work. Will was nowhere to be seen, but on further investigating, he saw the Handmaid was out gardening with Alana for a bit. Once back inside and roses put away, Will walked past Hannibal study office door, and paused.

The Alpha scented the Omega and went to the door, opening it up. “Come in, Ofhan, please…”

The boy opened the door and slid inside, quickly going to shut the curtains to give them privacy. “Your wife thinks you’re sterile.”

“Does she,” Hannibal said, though it wasn't really a question. He knew his wife was intelligent, which prompted his next question as he encouraged Will to have a seat. “What else did she say? I can only imagine…”

“She’s blaming you for the reason I’m not pregnant this month. She… wants me to be bedded on the next ceremony days by Matt,” Will explained, hands fidgeting in from of himself, nervously.

Hannibal curled his lips in an angry snarl at that, though he wasn't upset with Will. When he saw and scented the nervousness, the Commander gently pulled the boy into his arms, letting his chin rest atop his bonnet. “That will not happen, my beauty. Trust me when I say that.”

“I like Matt, but he is not you,” Will whispered, nose pressed to Hannibal’s neck. “I told her I would, but what else was I to do? I came to you as soon as I could.”

“I'm glad you did,” Hannibal whispered back and scent marked Will, breathing him in. It would be a shame to have to kill such a loyal servant. Perhaps there was another way. “And not worry, Alana shall not know a thing.”

Will let out a contented sigh. “I don’t even want to do the ceremony in a few weeks now.”

“I know, nor do I,” Hannibal agreed, pressing his palm into the small of Will’s back to keep him close. “I want our coupling to be for us alone.”

“Perhaps she could be convinced to leave with Margot, to run away with her baby, get out,” Will said, quietly, eyes roving to meet Hannibal’s, coyly.

Hannibal grinned at that, and kissed Will’s lips. “What a cunning boy you are,” he praised, his amber eyes full of awe. “I will see to it tonight.”

“How?” Will asked, wanting to know exactly what was to happen, how he needed to react.

“I'll inform Alana that Margot is in danger of her spouse, which, if our assumptions are correct about her and Mrs. Verger, it will send my dear spouse into worry, instantly,” Hannibal explained, thumbing over Will’s cheek. “I'll also remind her of her disdain for the situation at hand and offer them both safe passage away from Gilead. It should be done by tomorrow. She will not know you know a thing so simply act as you have been in regards to her.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Will asked, “would we force Mr. Verger’s hand to do something cruel enough?”

“It would be only as a last resort, but yes,” Hannibal answered and kissed Will, reassuringly. “But I shall try the aforementioned method first.”

It would get them out of everyone’s hair, even Ofmason’s, whom Will was sure would suffer if Margot left. “I trust you.”

“And I you,” Hannibal smiled, not wanting harm to fall on any of the women, but especially not Will. He would formulate a plan that would suit them all. “Thank you for coming to me, you do not have to worry, Mylimasis.” 

“I thought you’d need to know what your wife was planning,” Will whispered. And, of course, what she thought of her husband at all.

It didn't bother Hannibal what Alana thought of him but that, coupled with her new association to Margot, affirmed more than ever that he wasn't in the wrong for falling in love with Will--not that he felt guilty anyways. “I hardly consider her my wife, only on paper and for now,” the Commander assured, whispering the words back before kissing the Omega. “But it certainly sheds a particular light on her, as well as her intentions.”

“She can raise Margot’s baby with her,” Will affirmed, leaning into Hannibal a little bit more.

“Yes, it is quite the ideal situation,” Hannibal smiled, pressing into Will’s body with his own strong frame. 

Will leaned up and kissed Hannibal softly, having grown more attached than he wanted to admit. “It is. For all of us.”

“One day, beyond our bonding,” Hannibal began and got down on one knee, taking Will’s hand to rub his lips on it as he looked up at him. “I shall ask you to marry me. Not today, but once we are free of this vile place.”

The thought was nice, especially to someone like Will who thought no one would ever want him, need him, let alone love him. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“Please do,” Hannibal smiled and raised Will’s dress to kiss his ankles, above the boots and then his knees. “I would like for you to take my name or I will take yours. It hardly matters as long as we're wed and bonded.”

Will shuddered, biting the inside of his lip, warming through even though he hardly wanted Hannibal to touch him this time of month, the idea didn’t appeal to him. “As long as we’re together.”

Hannibal was merely showing reverence and love; he nodded and then fixed Will’s dress, standing once more. “Yes, Mylimasis.”

Will shied away just a little, hands clasped in front of him. Hannibal quirked a brow, wondering why the sudden shift. 

“Is there something troubling you?”

“No. A bit anxious maybe.” Will wasn’t sure how things would pan out. Everything could be turned on its head in a matter of seconds. He heard the front door open, Alana walking in no doubt, and Will froze to the spot when he heard he shoes stop at Hannibal’s study door.

The door was locked, but Hannibal remained quiet, holding Will’s hand as he waited to see what his wife might do, if anything. He gave Ofhan a look, one that was meant to offer reassurance. Will stiffened when a a knock came at the door.

“Hannibal?” Alana called through the door. 

“Yes, dear?” Hannibal called back, not moving to open the door. “I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm on a conference call if it can wait?” 

“Oh, sorry. I was wondering if you had seen where Ofhan had run off to,” Alana said, a little louder.

“He is likely at the market or perhaps the restroom, I do not keep tabs on his whereabouts,” Hannibal called out, adding irritation to his tone. “Is there anything else, darling?”

“No, apologies. Under His eye,” Alana replied once more, quieter, and left.

Will swallowed once, fingers toying with the ribbons of his bonnet. Hannibal didn't say anything, not that he'd had time to anyways and swiftly placed his hands on Will’s shoulders. 

“She doesn't know, do not worry. In a moment, I'll go find her, occupy her and you can leave this office in a few moments, my love,” Hannibal whispered.

“She suspects,” Will whispered as he hugged Hannibal around his waist, letting himself have one more moment. 

“Yes, she likely does,” Hannibal said with a sigh, scenting Will to soothe the both of them. He kissed his neck and rubbed the Omega’s back. “But I will soon have the talk with her.”

Will nodded and kissed Hannibal, cupping his face, remembering the week before, their time alone, dressing up… It would be all worth it in the end. “Okay.”

Hannibal kissed him back, holding the back of Will’s head and then let go, smiling at him. “Good. I'll go now, give me five minutes before you depart, please, my beauty,” he said and then added, “I love you, William.”

“I love you,” Will replied, letting go, regretfully, and fixed his dress and bonnet.

The Commander gave the handmaid one last love struck look and licked his lips, not wanting to leave either. “I'll see you soon,” he said and then slowly unlocked and opened the door, when he saw it was clear, closing it behind him to head upstairs to find his wife. 

Will sneaked out shortly after, Matt catching sight of him in the hall, giving him a look, but said nothing. Will got up the stairs and to his bedroom, and shut the door as far as he could.

***

Alana looked over as Hannibal entered, raising her brows at him. “Off your conference call?”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, as he took off his suit jacket and vest. He rolled up his sleeves and sat down on the side of the bed to remove his shoes. “You seem as though something is on your mind, Alana.”

“A little. I’m worried about things,” she said, looking at Hannibal sincerely. She was always a strong woman, and being here had put her in a place of weakness, at his feet. She couldn’t help but want to lash out.

“What are you worried about? Your friend Margot?” Hannibal began, planting the seed. “If so I am quite concerned as well. I fear for… ah forgive me, I have yet to even let you finish. Please, continue my dear.”

“Yes. Her husband beats, her Hannibal.” Alana took a deep, deep breath. “I want her to come and live here, to find shelter. I’m not sure what everyone else would say to that. If we’d get away with it.”

“She could not come here, it would cause issues not only for her, but you and myself,” Hannibal said, wrapping his arm around her waist. “I also know you are not happy here, in this life. A woman with such drive and power should not be contained...perhaps there is a way to help you, Margot and her baby.”

“You know there is no way out for us,” Alana said, giving Hannibal a look, not so easily deceived. “They’ll come for us, for her… the child…”

“And what if I told you I have a way for you and your... _friend,_ ” Hannibal began, giving _her_ a knowing look, a small smirk on his lips, “to escape safely and find a new home in Ontario? Would you still be so quick to deny her and her child that peace of mind?”

“If you had the means why are you still here?” Alana asked, knowing very well about Hannibal’s tendencies as well.

“I am a head Commander, Alana. It would be much easier to detect my absence than yours,” Hannibal pointed out. She was just an infertile woman to most in Gilead, only protected because she was his wife and he was very respected. “But I will help you, and Margot, if you ask. I only want for your happiness, my dear.”

“What will you tell them? When I’m gone?” Alana asked, curious more than anything.

“That you've left me,” Hannibal answered, knowing anything else told would be seen as an invalid excuse, after all the Bible frowned upon divorce. “And that I do not know where or with whom you've fled.”

“And only then can you be free enough to bed your Handmaid,” Alana sighed, swallowing as she finally admitted to what she assumed.

“And likewise, you shall be the woman you wish to be with,” Hannibal said, though not unkindly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You have been an excellent wife, Alana, but the heart requires what it craves, does it not?”

“Yes.” She sighed and looked at her husband. “I don’t think I would have ever really understood you.”

“In all fairness to you, I kept a part hidden away,” Hannibal offered, stroking her cheek. She was beautiful, intelligent and strong, a fine match for anyone, but his heart belonged to another. In truth, it had been waiting on Will all this time, the Alpha knew that now. 

Alana pressed her dress down and went to grab a suitcase, starting to pack. “I’ll get somethings ready and then go to Margot while Mason is still out.”

“An excellent idea,” Hannibal said, standing as well, quite pleased. “Do you need any assistance?” 

“I’ve got it, thank you.” Alana pulled the case out and started to pack a few personal items, not much, just what they would need.

“Then I'll leave you to it and make the necessary arrangements. Come back here with Margot and the baby when it is dark,” Hannibal said and then offered one last smile before leaving the room to find Will. 

Ofhan was in the kitchen with Freddie, talking about his walk and the babies he saw that day, things he did not clearly speak to Hannibal about. He quieted when he saw Hannibal enter.

Hannibal had caught the last few words but made no comment, only giving Ofhan a quick glance. The Alpha told Freddie to go have her supper and retire for the night as he pretended to look inside the refrigerator. Once she was gone, he kept his back turned to Will but spoke quietly, “My office,” and then walked away to head there himself. 

Will followed shortly after, knocking and then slipping inside the office, door shut and locked behind him. He leaned against the door, watching the Alpha.

Hannibal came over, and pressed Will against the door, gently, but aggressively. He kissed him and held his face a moment. “Alana and Margot leave tonight…”

Will melted into it the kiss, hands on Hannibal’s waist as he gazed into the Alpha’s eyes. “She agreed then.” Not a question, but an understanding, that he’d read her right.

“She did,” Hannibal whispered, smiling and gazing right back into Will’s striking eyes. “Soon, Mylimasis. Very soon.”

“She’ll disappear and we’ll be better for it,” Will whispered, more than Happy to see the misses of the house go.

“That we will,” Hannibal crooned, pressing his body against Will’s before he kissed him again in celebration as well as love. “A win for us all.”

Will counted the days, mentally, until they'd be free of this place. He no longer felt as trapped as he actually was and would remain for a bit longer. “It's the best option for everyone.”

“Mhm, yes,” Hannibal murmured, his heart alight at the anticipation and the victory they'd obtained. He imagined a world of their own, far from Gilead where they would be able to do as they pleased, start a family or simply enjoy one another. 

Will’s face lit with a pleased, softened look, as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist and leaned against him, taking comfort in their bond to come. Will had always been the sort to be on his own, but after being under the Alpha’s care, his scent alone soothed the Omega’s otherwise wrought and fleeting heart. “Soon.”

“I have to make the preparations for their departure, my beauty,” Hannibal whispered, over Will’s mouth as he kissed him in between each word. “I will come for you, once it has all been taken care of tonight, hm?”

Will nodded, their lips touching and brushing as he did. “Okay. I trust you.”

“And I you,” Hannibal smiled and kissed Will once more before releasing him. 

***

Hannibal looked at his watch, it was well past sunset and an hour into darkness. Something had gone amiss, or so he presumed. The Alpha walked up to Ofhan's room and knocked on the door. The handmaid opened the door, just in the slip they provided as a nightgown, hair down.

“What’s wrong?”

Hannibal walked in and closed it behind him. He kissed Will once and then began to pace. “Alana and Margot have yet to return. I fear something has gone wrong,” he began, brows furrowed. “I wanted you to know that I am going to the Verger home. Should I not return, Matt will still be of assistance to you, my love.” 

“Should you not return?” Will raised his brows with concern, arms folded over his chest. 

Hannibal didn't want to frighten Will but life was unpredictable and Mason was a wild card. “I am almost positive I will, but what I am doing is quite dangerous, I merely wish for you to know what to do. There is a folder in my desk with more information there,” he explained, pulling the Omega to him, kissing him tenderly and scenting him. “Please do not dismay.”

Will nodded, reverently, and kissed Hannibal once more. “How long do I wait?”

“Until midnight,” Hannibal answered, looking at his watch. He stroked Will’s cheek and smiled. “Four hours. If I am not back by then, Matt will come to your room.”

Nodding again, Will held on to Hannibal, well aware that things could go terribly wrong from here. “Okay. I’ll wait for one or the other.”

Hannibal embraced Will tightly, covering him with muscle, kisses and his scent. With a reluctant sigh he let go and wet his lips. “Four hours, Mylimasis,” he reiterated and then left. 

Watching him go, Will went back and dressed, just in case the inevitable happened.

***

After a quick journey, Hannibal carefully walked around the back of the Verger home, assessing the situation. Through the unlocked back door, he entered and removed his shoes, creeping quietly through the home for sounds of struggle. 

That was when he heard it, the sound of tears, screams and below all that, laughter. Mason’s maniacal bellow. 

“Oh you'll both just _love_ this,” Hannibal heard the swine say, as he rounded the corner to the cellar stairs. Chains clacked and grunts resounded, the closer he got. 

“Commander Verger’s going to breed both of you. We’ll have some good, funny times. No more of this sinful behavior. Not now the good book says things should be,” Mason cackled and then a cry was heard from Margot. 

Mason’s pants were down as he neared, looming over Alana this time, readying before she was suddenly wide eyed for a different reason. 

A shower of crimson covered her, a flash of metal as Hannibal ran a blade across his throat. The Alpha growled, gripping blond strands and pulled him off, away from what was soon to be a horrific display had he not arrived when he did. 

As Mason bled out and gurgled on the floor, Hannibal undid the restraints on both women and offered his wife his hand. “Alana, I'm only sorry I did not get here sooner.” 

“You couldn’t have known,” Alana said, helping Margot free once she was able, the baby crying in the distance as Ofmason tried to quiet her, no doubt.

“No, but I had enough of an idea to come here now,” Hannibal said, gently, standing back to let Alana help her beloved. “Everything is arranged, a car is waiting. Do you need me to check any injuries before you go?”

Margot went to get the baby and all her things, and Alana stayed to straighten herself out. “Thank you for that.” She’d already taken her wedding ring off.

“I wish you nothing but the best, on your quest,” Hannibal said and then kissed her cheek, chastely. “She is a lovely woman, Alana.”

Margot returned with the baby and everything they needed for her, ready to go. Alana smiled at Hannibal with a nervous smile. “Thank you. We’re ready now.”

Hannibal nodded, wondering what might become of OfMason. For now, he lead the women and the baby out the back, handing Alana a cloth to wipe the blood off her person and saw them into the car. “Good luck, ladies. I shall attend to Mister Verger and OfMason.”

“This is it then? No one will ask?” Alana asked, letting Margot in with the baby, looking at Hannibal. “No check points we need to worry about?”

“The guards at the checkpoints have been paid, handsomely, so no, you haven't a thing to worry about there,” Hannibal assured, looking at Alana. He did care for her, but not romantically. It worked out well really, for them all. 

“Thank you again,” Alana said, and slipped into the car, and they drove off into the night.

Hannibal went back inside and dismembered Mason, burning his body in the hearth. He collected the ashes to be scattered, once he'd cleaned up the place of evidence and then walked to Ofmason’s room, knocking on the door. “May I come in?” 

“Yes,” the girl said, quietly sitting on her bed, hands folded in her lap, big blues eyes staring up at the Commander.

“I merely wished to see if you were alright,” Hannibal said, walking in and looking her over. He needed to know if she would talk. “What occurred was surely quite the shock.”

“Yes,” she said, though not disturbed. “What will they do with me now?”

“Reassign you,” Hannibal answered, placing his hands in his pockets. “Unless you run, but we are both aware as to how that will end, aren't we?”

“Yes,” she said, quietly, nodding. “Do.. do I wait here?”

“As a head commander, you may come with me, if you wish,” Hannibal answered, feeling a slight twitch in his chest. A bit of sympathy for the girl. Perhaps it was that he could detect a bit of her spirit there, the echo of a power that lie dormant. “No one will touch you in my home , I assure of you that.”

“Not with your wife gone,” she said quietly, and nodded, only gathering a few of her things. “I don’t want to be me in Ofhan’s way.”

“I have no interest in bedding you,” Hannibal explained, and stood waiting, employing her to hurry with only a mere flick of his eyes to the watch on his wrist. “Ofhan will not mind your presence either. Beyond that, this is temporary, hm?” 

The girl nodded her head and motioned for Hannibal to go, she would follow. Hannibal nodded once as well, leading her to the car and once in, they headed back. 

A handful of minutes and the Commander helped her out, into the house to find Will. He took her to the private kitchen and nodded to the Martha to get her something to eat. “I'll be back in a few moments,” he said, a slight smile on his lips and then went up to Ofhan’s room. Walking in, he was hit with loss, Will wasn't there. The Alpha went swiftly back downstairs in search of Matthew. 

Nearly colliding into one another, Matt caught his breath, his body shaking with rage as he met Hannibal’s gaze. “They took him, Sir,” he managed, holding onto the railing to steady himself. 

“Who?”

“The angels,” Matt answered, as Hannibal's eyes went red with fury. So close, they were to leaving , he could taste it, and the vile, unworthy fanatics had taken that from him, from both of them. “Where?”

“I don't know for certain, likely where they take them all, for interrogations.”

“There's a girl in the dining, watch her, see to it that she's comfortable until I get back,”

“Yes, Sir.”

Hannibal nodded and went to his study, picking up all essentials before he walked out the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you know why we brought you in?” the man asked, a pad of paper in his hand, sitting near Ofhan as they talked, like this was some sort of nice chit chat they were having over tea.

“No,” Ofhan said, bitterly, but not with a bit of shaking, he’d already been tazed once, and his body could take it again if they so decided he deserved it.

“There were reports of you smelling like your Commander, of Doctor Lecter.”

“So? I live in his house, I eat his food, he beds on Ceremony nights,” Ofhan said, shivering once, trying to keep the chatter of his teeth at bay.

“Beds you?”

Silently, the boy cursed himself. “Well, it’s never so intimate as that, but that’s what it is, isn’t it?”

The man look at the Aunt over seeing the interrogation, a man behind with a gun aimed on Ofhan, just in case, which did nothing to set his nerves at ease.

“In technicality, perhaps,” the man said, making a note. “Do you and Doctor Lecter speak often.”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

The man looked at Ofhan with some knowing, and the boy reached to cover himself a little more with his cloak, feeling slightly undressed with how he was being watched. He should have been careful, a lot more careful than he had been. Both of them.

“You reek of being scented. Has the doctor pushed himself on you, Ofhan?”

Anger flared in the handmaid’s eyes as he glared at the man. “How dare you!” But with that outburst, the boy was backhanded, and tazed once more, until he blacked out.

***

A spray of blood, splattered on the floor as Hannibal stood, in his socks and plastic coveralls, slitting the man's throat first. The Aunt was easy and he got to her before she could even scream, doing the same by way of his linoleum knife. No prints were left as he slipped on his shoes and hastily went to Will, picking the unconscious Omega up into his arms bridal style and carrying him out to the waiting car. Matt had come through, following the Commander, with Ofmason, or Abigail as she was formerly known, waiting in the back seat under blankets. Hannibal placed Will back there with her, rousing him to kiss his lips as Matthew stood guard. "Will, I'm here. We're leaving but I need you and your friend to remain silent as we pass through the checkpoints," he said, quietly and removed the plastic suit, placing it and the knife, in a bag that had a few essentials inside. "Everything will be alright."

Will barely managed to blink his eyes open, his head foggy, vision blurred. “What? Hannibal?”

“Yes, Mylimasis, it is I,” Hannibal smiled, and stroked Will’s cheek. He was enraged that his mate-to-be had been struck and tazed but there was no time now. “I need you to lie still, do not speak. I am getting us out of here, now. Do you understand?” he asked, kindly and softly. 

“Yeah,” Will whispered, not ready to move anyway, vision swimming so hard his stomach lurched. “Okay.”

Hannibal was worried, of course, but there wasn't much to be done at the moment, so he nodded and scented him, the blankets scented as well as to try to cover Will’s aroma. Matt had given Ofmason scent blockers, the Commander knew. “It should not take long,” he said with a nod and covered them both up, quickly getting into the passenger side with Matt in the driver’s before he drove off down the road towards the first checkpoint. 

They made it past both checkpoints without incident, since no one knew of the murders or absences yet, and down the road they went. It turned to dirt, paths long forgotten about since things had changed. When Hannibal knew it was safe, he called out over his shoulder, Matt quiet and focused on the drive. “You both may uncover now, but do keep a low profile until we have reached the port.”

Ofmason popped out first and then helped Will, letting him lean against her, protectively. Will watched around them, wondering if they really would get away, if this whole nightmare would end.

“Are we close,” he asked, drowsy.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, and handed two bottles of water back to them that he'd had Matt bring. “Just a few more minutes.” 

Will drank the water, though it did nothing for his aching head. “What happens once we’re away from here?”

“We go to Italy, Paris or even Canada, if it suits you. They do not do things like they do in Gilead,” Hannibal explained and then plucked two aspirin from his medical bag, handing that to Will as well as the SUV came to a stop at the port. It was deserted, no one in sight. 

“We just leave everyone to fend for themselves?” Will asked, swallowing the pills, hoping they kicked in soon, his body humming hot.

“Everyone who matters, is here,” Hannibal answered, getting out. He walked to the back, as Matt gathered the supplies and did a perimeter sweep, offering his hand to Will. “More than that, it is only you I am concerned about. Us,” he whispered, once Abigail was out of earshot and waiting at the front of the SUV. 

Will took Hannibal’s hand, smiling up at him, and stood up. “I’ll be in heat soon…” he whispered, not wanting to be around anyone when he was, just Hannibal.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, gently, nuzzling and kissing him as he hummed. “Matt and Abigail can get off at the first port available, he'll help her and then we can continue our journey alone, hm?” he smiled and walked the Omega over with the other two, heading down the wooden planks to the boat. “Once we are inside, and out on the open seas, I'll fix us all some supper.”

“Okay,” Will agreed, grasping his hand int Hannibal’s, wrapping himself around his arm, as if trying to hide for a bit longer in his scent after his ordeal.

The Alpha had plans to soothe and comfort once he could. He was still uneasy until they were onboard and out a ways. Once everyone was onboard, Matt steered the boat, getting it out far away, the city lights dimming the further they got. Hannibal showed Abigail her room and took Will to theirs, helping him into bed. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“My head still aches,” Will whispered, rubbing the back of it, blinking at Hannibal as he sat on the edge of the bed, removing his cloak finally.

“I need to check you for a concussion,” Hannibal said, crouching down to look at Will’s pupils, checking the response there. 

“It’s not bad,” Will whispered again, but let Hannibal have his peace of mind. “They smelled you on me.”

Satisfied that Will was indeed okay, he sat next to him on the bed, head canted towards him. “I should have been more careful, I'm sorry, Will.”

“I told them they were wrong, they didn’t believe me,” Will whispered, and tilted his head up toward Hannibal, leaning into him.

Hannibal snaked his arm around Will’s trim waist and cupped his smooth jaw, leaning in to kiss him sweetly before speaking over his lips. “I only wish I could have made their deaths slow.”

“How did you do it?” Will whispered, eyes hooded as he leaned in against Hannibal’s strength, lips brushing.

A cunning grin spread across Hannibal's face, eyes dark and desire laden as he took a moment to kiss Will again. “Well,” he began, his tone a deep, rich timber, “I entered stealthily and slit their throats. The Angel’s first and then then the Aunt.”

“Wish I’d been able to help,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth softly, the thought of their blood on his hands after so much forced on him was almost like a dream that he’d never have come true and never would now. They were headed to safety.

“That would have been a beautiful sight to behold,” Hannibal whispered back, rubbing his full lips over Will’s as he breathed him in. He wanted him to have his reckoning but their escape was of far more importance. “I am pleased we made out, with no trouble. We have our whole lives ahead of us now, _together_.”

“We do,” Will breathed in Hannibal’s scent, hand on his heart, feeling the deep rhythm of it under his palm,. Less than a month of knowing each other and Will had fallen for the brazen doctor harder than he ever thought he was capable.

Hannibal placed his hand over Will’s, longing to mark him, officially, and be marked in return, but he knew he had to be patient; they had left and were well on their way to freedom. “I love you, William.” 

Will’s free arm wound around Hannibal’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer as he kissed him once more, soft and lingering. “I love you, Hannibal.”

“And I meant what I stated before, that one day, soon, I will ask for your hand,” Hannibal murmured, his strong Alpha musk filling the room as he fed from his Omega’s mouth. 

The world was a strange place now, and Will had no idea if Hannibal actually could seeing as he was married to Alana long before the war, before the changes. Still, the thought made him bubble with excitement, biting at Hannibal’s lower lip. “Even if you never did, I’d still love you.”

“But I will,” Hannibal reiterated, grinning against Will’s mouth as he tangled his fingers into his soft hair, kissing him yet again, nearly unable to stop. A divorce would be easy enough once they were in a new location. “Still, I'm quite delighted to know I have your love, just as you have mine.”

“I’m glad to have you mine without worry, soon enough,” Will whispered, sliding his hand up Hannibal’s chest, until both clasped behind his neck.

“Yes, soon,” Hannibal hummed and gently kissed Will back onto the bed, leaning over him as he savored his taste. Parting for only a moment, he gazed reverently at the Omega. “Are you hungry or do you require anything?”

“Starved,” Will whispered, having not eaten since that morning, it was near dusk now, far into the early hours of the next day.

“Rest or bathe if you require it, and I shall prepare us all something to eat,” Hannibal said, following one last peck before he stood, pressing down his half erection. He was famished as well, his belly rumbling. The Alpha walked to the door of their room and before he went out, spoke over his shoulder. “Thirty minutes until it's ready, Mylimasis.”

Will nodded. Once Hannibal was gone, he undressed in the small bathroom and laid his dress out over the toilet and soaked in the tub, half dozing off.

A half hour later and breakfast was served, protein scrambles for them all. It had been quite a while since Hannibal had gotten the opportunity to cook and despite being tired, it filled his heart with delight. The Alpha went into the bedroom to get Will, Abigail and Matt already at the table. “William? Breakfast is prepared.”

Startling awake, Will splashed water from the tub and then slowly got out, wrapping himself in towel. “Be there in a second,” he called through the door.

Hannibal waited on the other side, a pair of soft blue pajama pants and a matching top awaiting him. “Take your time, Mylimasis.”

Will dried his hair and then stepped out, damp but no longer sopping wet. He smiled at Hannibal with the towel around his waist, a little bashful, despite their intimacy. “Thank you…”

The Alpha smiled back and stepped closer, undoing the towel before setting it aside. He leaned in to kiss Will’s cheek softly, touching his waist with one hand while the other held the clothing. “You're welcome,” he rasped, trying to control his nature around the Omega that was nearing heat. “I'm afraid if you do not dress soon…”

Will flushed a little more, skin deep with the crimson color, cheeks pink, as his breath got shallow with the thought of Hannibal being unable to control himself. “What? What will you do?” he asked, his voice a husky whisper.

“I'll be forced with no other option than to mount you, taking you hard and fill you with my knot, my seed,” Hannibal growled, his eyes dilated and lidded. He began walking Will slowly back, his tone coming out rough but honeyed. “So you see, it is imperative that you dress with haste, before I am left with no other options…”

Biting his lip, Will took a few steps back as Hannibal approached, his eyes half lidded as he beckoned his soon to be mate toward him. “Is that all?”

Hannibal puffed out his chest, undoing his shirt, button by button as he neared, his cock tenting out the front of his trousers. He gripped Will’s waist, after removing his shirt, only in his pants now and licked his fangs. “No,” he rasped, unhooking his belt and lowering his fly. “I will see you writhing in pleasure, chanting my name and coating my cock with your release, my beauty.”

“At least kiss me first,” Will whispered, coy, as he pushed Hannibal’s pants down, letting them fall to the ground.

“I plan on doing that and more,” Hannibal whispered back, stepping out of his pants as he leaned in to kiss Will, holding back his Alphan urges to take him right away. He picked him up, effortlessly and his large cock nestled between plush cheeks. 

Will wrapped his limbs around Hannibal and kissed him back, slowly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, tongue pressed against it. “Please-”

Hannibal groaned at that, deep and rumbly as he lowered Will on the bed. He kissed him again, hungrily, before slithering down his body to taste all of him, stopping at his small cock, which he took into his hot mouth. Will groaned, though the appendage was reactive and functional, it hardly had a purpose other than to provide more pleasure. He grasped a hand through Hannibal’s hair, holding him there.

The Alpha moved up and down it and then licked down to Will’s vaginal entrance, tasting him thoroughly, two thick fingers slipping inside his wetness. “Mm,” he grunted and began to move them in and out, pressing on the pleasure center buried within. 

Will moaned, legs hitched up, wanting every last bit of Hannibal’s mouth on him, in him, everywhere at once. “Hannibal-”

“Will-” Hannibal murmured, against the Omega’s vaginal lips, before sucking one into his mouth and scraping his teeth gently there. He continued to work his fingers, curling them up to hit that spot over and over. 

Burning up from the inside out, Will’s vaginal walls secreted against Hannibal’s fingers, soaking him thoroughly through as Will’s hips pressed into them, wantonly. “Please, take me.”

Hannibal slid his digits out, sucking them clean with a fierce growl as he positioned his bulbous tip at Will’s sopping wet hole. “Gladly,” he snarled, and pushed in, pressing the Omega’s knees back as he began to pump. “Oh, William-”

The Omega groaned, gripping the sheets of the bed, grasping tightly as his body invaded, perfectly, every last inch of heat inside of him swelling. “Oh, god, Hannibal-”

“Yes,” Hannibal grunted, hair scattering in his eyes as his biceps flexed with each deep thrust. He swiveled his hips, balls pressing flush against Will’s body. “You form to me in the most beautiful way.” 

Hips hitched with each pass, Will moaned as he pulled Hannibal’s face to his own, kissing him breathlessly, panting wordless cries of ecstasy against his flesh. Heat bloomed through his core, pressing out and coming, spilling down his thighs and over Hannibal’s cock.

Pleased at Will’s release, Hannibal jackhammered into him, harder, relentless, as he slid his tongue along his with muffled groans. The vice like grip around his shaft made him dizzy, his heart thudding like a drum, the Omega’s name chanted like a prayer. It was then that he came too, drenching already soaked walls with his fertile seed, knot locking them into place as he drew the boy into his loving embrace. “Perfect…”

Will laid still, unable to move with the knot inside of him. “Mhm.”

“I was hoping you would catch some fish, for our supper tonight,” Hannibal said, suddenly as he caught his breath and leaned in to scent Will while they laid locked together. He rolled them over, on their sides, careful not to tug. “As such, I took the liberty of having this boat equipped with the best gear I could find.”

“I could do that,” Will said, quietly, happy that Hannibal remembered he loved to fish, despite being unable to here.

“Thank you, my beautiful, cunning William,” Hannibal whispered, gazing at Will with unabashed love and admiration. He felt his knot beginning to slowly subside, as his belly rumbled with hunger. 

“Let’s dress and go eat,” Will whispered, rolling away from Hannibal playfully, and then grabbing up the pajamas set out for him.

Hannibal chuckled and then got up as well, pulling on his silk pajamas, despite it being morning--they'd still yet to sleep. “Yes, let’s.”

Will cleaned himself up and then put the clothes on, neither masculine or feminine, but just fitting to his shape. He pressed down the soft silk feeling with a smile. “Thank you. You went through a lot of work to do this…”

Lifting his head up to meet Will’s gaze, he smiled back, preening under the appreciation. He walked over and stroked the boy's cheek. “You're quite welcome, anything for you.”

Now that Will knew he could be anything he wanted, he wouldn’t try to limit himself, and he had Hannibal to think for that as well. He leaned into Hannibal’s palm, and kissed it once. “I’m starved.”

“Likewise,” Hannibal said and then removed his palm, reluctantly, walking into the dining room. Matt was cleaning up the plates he and Abigail had used and turned his head to the once Commander. 

“I took the liberty of putting your plate and Ofhan’s on the warmer,” Matt said, with a knowing look. 

“Thank you, Matthew, but that is not his name,” Hannibal clarified, though not unkindly. 

Matt looked over at the Omega and nodded, offering a smile. “How should I call you?”

“Will, please,” the Omega said with a little flush under the attention, sticking close to Hannibal. “We’re no longer under their rule, so we won’t be using those names anymore.”

“Will,” Matt said, his eyes brightening as he looked at Will and scented him from afar. Hannibal noticed and wrapped his arm around the Omega’s waist, possessively. 

“Precisely,” Hannibal added and gave Matt a look that indicated he should be elsewhere. When he left, the oldest Alpha went to procure their food, gesturing for Will to sit if he'd like. 

Abigail left and Will sat in her place. “Maybe he and Abigail will…” the Omega gestured, shrugging one slim shoulder.

Hannibal placed the warm food down before Will and then sat down himself. There was a hot pitcher of coffee on the table, mugs and all the items needed. “If Matthew knows what is best, he will pursue her or no one,” he grinned, and began to make his coffee before taking up his fork. “He is loyal, but still an Alpha.”

“You’re afraid he’d take me from you?” Will asked, digging into the meal at hand, and then sipped some coffee. He hadn’t had coffee in so long.

“I trust you, Hannibal said, reassuringly and sipped his coffee, taking a bite of food next. “But I do not trust _him_ alone with you, and so close to your heat, unbonded.”

“We are dropping them at first port you said,” Will said, through a bite. “It’s fine.”

“Quite right,” Hannibal agreed, unable to help his Alpha nature, the drive to protect, claim, and fight for the Omega he was courting. He took another bite then and followed it with coffee. “I hope the best for both he and Abigail.”

“Hopefully he’s nice to her,” Will commented and drank the coffee mostly, savoring the taste.

“Yes, but she seems to have a strength all her own, if he isn't,” Hannibal commented and dabbed his mouth before taking another bite. “Still, we’ll check on her, hm? From time to time.”

“Maybe,” Will said, and finished his meal in the quietness of the rocking boat.

“Yes,” Hannibal hummed, finishing his as well as downing his coffee. He collected the plates and looked over at Will. “The gear is in the utility closet, whenever you wish to take a peak, Mylimasis.”

“Yeah,” the Omega said, standing to go to the closet to take a look.

Hannibal nodded and went to go clean the dishes. He didn't know much about the sport so he hoped that what he'd bought would be good enough. 

***

In his pajamas, Will was out on deck with the gear, covering in a vest over his pajamas, with all the lurs attached, and in some boots, looking nothing like Ofhan.

Hannibal strolled out onto the deck, Matt and Abigail in her room and smiled to himself. “I gather I chose wisely in selection the items needed?” 

“It’ll do,” Will said, a line cast out into the open sea.

That was a good enough answer for Hannibal who went kissed Will’s cheek. “Well, I shall leave you to it. Enjoy, my love,” and turned to head back inside. 

Will smiled, watching Hannibal leave. Hours later, he dropped a bucket of fish at Hannibal’s feet in the kitchen, reeking of sea water and salt.

Hannibal looked down at the bucket, then at Will and back again, wrinkling his nose at the smell. “Thank you,” he said and then smiled, picking it up to take to the sink. “You're a good fisherman, I see. We shall have a feast tonight, my beauty.”

“You’re welcome,” Will said with a smile, watching Hannibal. “How far are we to the first port?”

“We should reach it just after supper,” Hannibal answered, rolling up his sleeves since he'd gotten ready and changed as he'd been waiting. “It will be best for them to make their leave under the cover of dark anyways.”

“That makes sense,” Will said, leaning on the counter, watching the Alpha work in ways he’d never seen before.

Hannibal cast a smile at Will, over his shoulder and winked, before turning back tot starting to gut the fish, blood pooling on the cutting board. “Yes, it's all for the best. Then I shall have you all to myself on the open seas.”

The thought of utter aloneness with Hannibal was thrilling and yet desperately scary all at once. “Can’t wait.”

Hannibal sensed a hint of something then and he paused his actions for a split second before continuing to gut the fish. “Yes, William, likewise.”

Though Will’s scent was muted compared to most, his scent was stronger to his potential mate. Will knew very little about his effect, and kept to himself. He bit his lip, smelling the fish and sea on himself. “I’m going to go wash up.”

“Of course, William. Supper will be ready in an hour, or so, hm?” Hannibal said and offered a smile to the boy. He didn't want to overcrowd. 

Will walked around, leaned, and pecked Hannibal’s cheek, nuzzling his jaw once. He smiled and stepped back, walking off to their room to find something new to wear and clean up his fishy smell.

Smiling to himself, Hannibal little by little had all the fish ready, which he then began to season. As he did, Matt walked out. 

“I had no idea you enjoyed cooking as much as you do,” Matt said, quietly. 

“Yes, I have quite the fondness for it,” Hannibal answered. “I notice you and Abigail are spending a bit of time together today.”

“She's...strong and beautiful,” Matt smiled, rubbing his jaw. 

“Yes, well, I wish you to the best if you intend on courting her.” 

“Oh I do, Mister Lecter,” Matt hummed, his eyes wild with passion. “Her and I understand each other.”

“Good,” Hannibal replied, relieved really. It would have been a shame for some other fate to have occurred. “Treat her well.” 

“I wouldn't dream of anything else,” Matt said, honestly and stretched, heading out onto the deck after a parting word to Hannibal. The eldest Alpha continued his work with a satisfied nod. 

Will came out just after, overhearing the conversation, and walked in on Hannibal, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, chin on his shoulder. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

Hannibal purred deeply at the affection, leaning back gently into Will with a grin. “Yes, you were right,” he said, with a chuckle before looking over his shoulder at the Omega. “And likewise right in cleaning up, you smell much better now.”

“I could tell you didn’t want me around smelling like that,” Will murmured, pressing a kiss to Hannibal warm neck with a soft hum.

“It is not a scent I relish,” Hannibal admitted with a murmur back, knowing he too would need to clean up before dinner. He turned his head again, craning to kiss whichever part of Will’s face he could reach. 

“I like how you smell,” Will said, kissing Hannibal’s lips, moving forward to do so, and then scented his gland with a content sigh.

Hannibal wiped off his hands, the fish cooking now and turned to scent Will back, kissing his mouth again. “My scent or my aroma combined with that of the rolling sea?”

“All of it. Now that I can scent you out freely, I love every bit of it,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth slowly.

“I'm pleased to hear it,” Hannibal crooned and backed Will against the counter, an arm on either side bracketing him in. “And I love yours, you, every part. Fish and all,” he winked and kissed his boy again. 

“You didn’t an hour ago,” Will teased, lighting up inside even still, his true personality finally coming through as he settled around Hannibal.

Hannibal chuckled at that, and acted as though he were about to bite Will’s nose, teeth snapping just shy. “I prefer you without the fish yes, but my love exists all the same.”

Will sighed happily at that, nuzzling his nose against Hannibal’s, eyes half closed with contentment. “I feel like this is all a dream, and I’m going to wake in the situation we just left from.”

“I assure you that this is very real,” Hannibal whispered as he kissed Will’s nose and then his brow. He was elated, and eagerly anticipating their new life together. “But if it were a dream, I would never hope to wake.”

“Me too,” Will whispered and pulled Hannibal in around his shoulders to kiss him once more, softly.

Hannibal hummed, parting his lips to give Will access as he kissed him slowly. It was nice, just being together like this, nothing but the open seas around them and the scent of supper filling the air. “You are made just for me and me, for you…”

Will curled his hand into Hannibal’s hair at the nape of his neck, happily. “I agree.”

Will’s touch, was acceptance, and his words, love. It made Hannibal’s heart swell with unabashed emotion. “Good,” he murmured, amber eyes warm and besotted. He pressed one more worshipful kiss to the Omega’s mouth before reluctantly letting go to finish attending to dinner. “There is some wine, just over there, if you'd like to select a bottle. I recommend a white.”

Will went and picked a light white wine for dinner and set it down next to Hannibal to open, knowing nothing about wine or how to. “This one okay?”

Hannibal looked over and smiled, nodding as he turned off the oven. He took out to wine opening and began to do just that. “It's perfect, darling boy,” he assured and once it was open, he poured everyone a glass, Will first. “Would you alert the other two love birds that supper is ready while I plate our food, please?”

With a nod, the Omega left to find Abigail and Matt. He knocked on Abigail’s door, and she opened it, with a flushed smile and her eyes bright. “Dinner is ready,” Will murmured with a smile.

“We’ll be right there,” Abigail said, quietly, and shut the door once more.

“They’ll be right in,” Will said as he shuffled back into the room.

Hannibal grinned to himself, catching the faint scent of something coming from the area where they were currently at and nodded. “Thank you, Mylimasis,” he said and set the four plates on the table, one by one, before pulling out Will’s chair. “After you.” 

Will sat, hands in his lap, waiting for everyone else and Hannibal. He had a feeling he knew what the other two were up to, but he kept his prying to himself. “Smells good.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal responded and sat down, taking a sip of his wine, letting it roll over his tongue. “I believe we can start since I am certain that they will be late to the table.”

They ate in silence, and when the other two joined them, there was light conversation and then the meal was cleaned up, and everyone off to their rooms for the evening, as they were going to port sometime that night.

“We should try sleep, for a few hours, Mylimasis,” Hannibal suggested, just after his shower, since they'd yet to find rest in quite sometime. The Alpha pulled on his silk boxers, after drying off and pulled back the covers. “Matt has the boat for now.”

Will dressed down from his slacks and shirt, and crawled into bed and then into Hannibal’s arms, loving the way it felt to sleep with him at his side. “We’ll be busy once we’re rid of him.”

“In more ways than one,” Hannibal crooned and wrapped his limbs around Will, finding comfort in the Omega’s scent as he covered them up. He was spent, and sleep was already starting to take him. “Rest well, my beauty.”

Will fell asleep, wrapped up in Hannibal, content.

***

It was well into the night when the boat made landfall and Hannibal awoke from the noise of Matt and Abigail preparing to leave. He leaned over and kissed Will’s sleeping lips, drinking him in. “We've arrived, William,” he said quietly, his voice rough from waking. “I trust you slept well?”

“Yes,” Will groaned, rolling over to look at the time, and then blinked, rubbing his eyes as he shifted the covers off.

“Good,” Hannibal smiled and then got up with a stretch. He yawned and went to the little closet to pull on a pair of shorts and a Bermuda style shirt. It wasn't his taste but it would help him blend while on land. “I'll go make us some coffee, if you'd like?”

Will nodded, looking through the things provided, though most of it masculine this time, he picked out plain things, a pair of shorts and a shirt and boat shoes. Then, he followed Hannibal out to the kitchen, looking out the window at the darkened port.

Hannibal made the coffee, and once it was done, he handed a cup to Will, blowing on his own. “Are you very experienced with operating a boat?”

“Yes,” Will explained, taking the cup into his hands, he blew on the steaming cup first before taking a sip.

“Good,” Hannibal smiled, his eyes still somewhat lidded from sleep. He took a sip and hummed, the warmth coating his dry throat. “I'm afraid I know nothing about it.”

 

“How convenient we are that I do,” Will said with a sleepy smile over the rim of his cup, brows raised with some delight.

That look would surely be Hannibal’s undoing, he knew; he surrendered to it. “Yes, quite,” he grinned and took another sip as Matt came into the kitchen, almost annoyingly alert. 

“Everything's ready,” Matt said, assertively yet still soft despite being an Alpha. 

“Good. And you know where to go?”

“Yes, Sir,” Matt said with a nod, looking at Will for a second before turning back to see Abigail padding in. “I'll keep her safe.”

“See that you do,” Hannibal smiled and stepped aside to offer a smile to Abigail, knowing she would want to bid her farewell to Will mostly. 

Will took Abigail aside, where they talked quietly, his only confidant the time he had been under rule of the Lecter house. He hugged her once, and then let go, and she stepped away. Once that was done, Hannibal shook Matt’s hand and touched her shoulder to say goodbye. With that, they left, off into the night to start their lives over. 

The Alpha turned to Will, his hands going into his pockets. “Would you care to walk on land a bit or head out to sea? We've enough supplies to last us until the next port.”

“It’s dark out, maybe we should go before anyone notices us,” Will offered.

“An excellent idea,” Hannibal remarked and finished coffee, setting he mug in the little sink. “Are you hungry or shall we go?”

“No, I’m okay,” Will said, moving along to the control room, where he knew he would spend a lot of his time.

Hannibal followed him, watching his ass appreciatively from behind for a moment and then looking at the room. “Then once you are ready, so am I,” he said, and then leaned over to look at the various gauges. “When did you first learn all of this?”

“My dad taught me a few years ago,” Will explained, setting course once he got the coordinates from Hannibal. “Then all this… shit happened. He thought it was a skill I needed to know.”

“Well he was right, as it is coming in quite handy now,” Hannibal said, and moved back to give Will working room. 

Will got them up and going once more, set to another port. He sighed, and looked at Hannibal as he leaned back against the control. “It is.”

“Will you miss Abigail?” Hannibal asked, wanting to know what was behind the oceans of Will’s eyes. Hannibal knew the depths were vast, many hidden compartments likely and he wanted to be privy to them all. Best to start off with something less intense though. 

“Yes. I think I will. She was the only friend I had,” Will explained, the ocean starting to rock the boat as they went on, smooth otherwise. “But she is better off with someone like herself, predatory in her own way.”

“Agreed,” Hannibal said, always impressed with Will’s abilities. He sat down in the chair close by, crossing on long leg over the other. “They will likely have a tumultuous love, but I wager that is what would best serve them both. But you are not alone, Will. I'm your friend at the very base of our relationship.”

“The very base of our relationship started with… fucking,” Will reminded, but nodded. They would get to know each other soon enough, with the closed cabins of the boat around them. “But we will be.”

They'd exchanged I love yous, escaped imprisonment and Will didn't consider Hannibal his friend. It stung, but he knew the Omega was right about how they'd met. “Yes, true on all accounts.”

Will knew the emotion of love, but he didn’t know the deepest depths of Hannibal as a person. He wanted to. “Don’t be upset, please.” Will also knew he could sometimes be… blunt, and rash.

“I would never be upset if something you say is in truth and how you feel,” Hannibal stated with a little sigh. He knew it would take time and perhaps the ring in the box he had for Will wasn't ready to come out yet. “I wish for you to feel comfortable. Take your time.”

Will was all too willing to spend his life with Hannibal, as their connection was evident, but he wished to know the man he loved. “I am, maybe not as much as I should be, but I’m getting there.”

“Then that is all I could hope for,” Hannibal said, his lips twisting into a small smile as he flattened out the hem of his hideous shorts. He could change them now, he mused, since they hadn't gotten off the boat. 

Will walked over and placed himself in Hannibal’s lap,straddling him, hands on his shoulders. “What else do you love? Cooking, reading, fine art…”

“You…” Hannibal grinned, and then relaxed his face as his hands rested on Will’s waist. “I have a fondness for exploring the mind, as well as the body, and I enjoy music, particularly the harpsichord and theremin.”

“You play?” Will asked, grinning down at the Alpha, shorts riding up a little too much on his thigh as he wiggled in closer.

“I do,” Hannibal answered, his eyes gleaming with several emotions and thoughts, as his fingers walked over to rest upon those alluring thighs. “I could teach one day, if you'd like?”

“I’d like that,” Will whispered, resting their profiles together. “It sounds… intimate.”

“It is,” Hannibal crooned, in a deep, rumbling whisper as he pressed the pads of his fingers into the muscle of Will’s lean thighs. “The trick is to let it _enter_ body, each note, until it fills you completely and you become one.”

Will’s hips moved forward, a heat overtaking him suddenly, a desire no unlike his usual during his ovulation days. Will panted, biting his lip as he gazed down at Hannibal. It was entirely possible if the Alpha were to go into rut that he’d trigger Will’s heat. “Sounds like sex…”

The reaction from Will caused Hannibal’s cock to swell and harden, and he gripped the Omega’s hips and pushed up into the soft curve of his ass. “I would prefer to play your body, like an instrument, attune mine to the rhythm of yours,” he growled, feeling fire under his flesh, the long forgotten song of _mate, breed, knot, Omega_ , starting to rev up. 

A drop of sweat slipped down Will’s brow as he swallowed, eye blown dark and wide with lust and want. “Yes. Yes to all of that.”

Hannibal gripped the nape of Will’s neck, and all but lunged forward to kiss him, standing up as he did. He took him onto the deck, the boat well out of view of those on land now and set him on his feet so they could undress. Quickly, the Alpha removed his clothing, and then Will’s leaving them naked under the stars as his rut kicked into full force. “Present, for me, beautiful Omega…”

Will got on his knees, turning around for Hannibal, head cocked to the side, presenting his scent gland there, just waiting to be ruined. “Alpha…”

The Alpha felt his knot throb at that and walked over, his dick swinging pendulously from side to side. He leaned down and licked a hot stripe all the way up to his ass, tasting him, before getting on his knees behind him and gripping Will’s hips. Hannibal slid in then, cock pushing deep inside as he grunted and covered the boy's body with his own, scraping his teeth over soft skin. “Ah, Will, Omega…”

Will keened, arching his hips back into Hannibal’s, taking him as far as his vagina cavity would allow, panting hotly. “Please,” he begged silently, wanting nothing more than to be bred.

That plea drove Hannibal over, all the way into a primal hunger he could no longer quell. Strong hips worked, as the Alpha slammed into Will’s vaginal passage with relentless abandon; he all but roared, hair falling into his eyes, sweat beginning to drip down his back. “Mm, Will. Mine, Omega…”

“Yours,” Will insisted, pleaded even, hands gripped down into the hardwood of the deck, neck scraping along it, sure that he’d have happy bruises of the time he’d efficiently been bred and fucked.

Hannibal bit down on Will’s nape at that, shaking him a little, avoiding the bonding gland for now as his body weighed the Omega down. He drilled into his tight hole, over and over as he panted. Wet squelching noises and grunts combined with the sounds of the ocean as he fucked his mate-to-be, properly, roughly, asserting his dominance in a dance that had been done for centuries between Alpha and Omega. Will writhed, all but flat to the deck now, his ass up, his chest against the solid, cold wood. The moon was setting, the sun rising just over the horizon, casting a beautiful orange and purple glow across the planes of his pale skin.

Nearing his release, the pleasurable squeeze far too much, Hannibal drove in and out, rapidly, licking the side of Will’s neck to taste his very scent. “Come, Will.”

Beneath the Alpha, Will sputtered and spurt all down his cock, dripping down onto the deck there was so much of it. “Hannibal-”

“Will-” Hannibal groaned, his balls drawing up as he whipped his hips a half a dozen more times until he was coming. He filled the Omega with his milky come, knot locking them together. 

Will groaned, sated for now, he lay under Hannibal, panting, sweating. “This is how heats should be…”

“Mm, yes,” Hannibal murmured, catching his breath as he kissed over Will’s mating gland, enjoying their connection. “I'll make sure you have a most wonderful heat.”

“You can bite if you want,” Will offered, feeling elated, high, and the happiest he had ever been. He might have been intersex, between first genders, but at least he had an Alpha who accepted him.

It was what Hannibal was waiting for, consent and tilted Will’s head gently, to kiss the corner of his mouth. He growled lowly and nipped to his gland again and sunk his fangs in deep, popping flesh and tasting cooper as he felt the electric charge of a bond made. “Mine, all mine-”

Will writhed anew with the feeling, breath shaking out a pleasurable grown. “Yes… yours. Hannibal-”

Hannibal lathed his tongue over the wound, sealing it and then nuzzling his _mate_ a deep purr. “I love you,” he whispered, rolling them into their sides for a bit more comfort until they unhooked. “Always.”

“I love you,” Will replied, sweetly, more and more connected to his Alpha now and knew this was meant to be.

“Once we’re able, I have something for you,” Hannibal said, elusively and kissed the back of Will’s neck, strumming through his lovely curls. 

“For me?” Will asked, turning to his side, Hannibal with him. The bite throbbing a little, sealing them together.

“Yes,” Hannibal smiled and cupped Will’s cheek. He grunted as the movement on his knot sent out another wave of come. “For you.”

Will closed his eyes, feeling his walls clamp down on Hannibal’s cock, keeping him there. “I can’t wait then.”

“Good,” Hannibal hummed, inhaling a breath as he rested his head on his outstretched arm, and offered it up to Will as well, while they waited. 

It grew cold around them as his skin did the same, but he knew the heat would start all over again, tenfold this time. “I’m glad we’re together for this.”

Hannibal nodded and kissed Will’s shoulder, his heart rate slowing for now. Their cycles were synced now, and they would always be able to provide for one another in that way and more. “As am I, my love. Immensely.”

Will hummed, and as they sat there, he recounted their journey in less than a month, and though it was rough, he wouldn’t change being there. “I love you.”

“I love you too, William,” Hannibal whispered, his knot going down and finally slipping subsiding completely after a few minutes more of reverent silence. 

Once freed, Will rolled off and helped Hannibal to his fee, hugging him, already feeling himself light up with in, a new hunger for his _mate_.

Hannibal heard himself purr at the embrace, which he returned firmly, rubbing his hands up and down Will’s body, giving his plush ass cheeks a squeeze. “Are you ready to see what I've got for you?”

“Yes,” Will said with a happy smile, lighting his near gem colored eyes. “Please.”

“Come,” Hannibal grinned, and took Will’s hand to lead him into their room. “Perhaps we should dress first, hm?”

“Good idea,” Will chuckled. Once in their room, he looked at all the option available. “Something nice or casual?”

“Nice, please. Something from the left side of the wardrobe, hm?” Hannibal said with raised brows as he went and procured a nice black and maroon suit for himself. 

Though they were alone, Will knew that Hannibal loves aesthetics, so he agreed and looked at the choices, some male some female, and decided on something pleasantly feminine this time; the power of choice. He pulled the skin over his slim hips, and then the satin white blouse, and tried to fix his hair the best he could.

Hannibal fixed his tie, a perfect Windsor knot and then lit a few candles, plucking something discreetly from the dresser, before turning back around. When he saw Will, his heart practically stopped and he smiled. “Beautiful in any form,” he whispered and then took his hand, leading him to sit on the bed. The Alpha then got on one knee and cast his warm eyes up to the Omega, parting his lips to speak. “It has not been long and the circumstances of how we met were quite unusual, but I feel it has blurred into something vastly profound. You've overtaken me, heart, mind and soul, and I know now that I will never be whole unless you're at my side. We've made the bond but I want all of you and wish to give you all of me--to let you know me, see me,” he said, reverently and then opened the little maroon velvet box, a gold band with some light embellishments on the outside, the Lecter crest on the inside. “William Graham, I love you, now and always, will you marry me?”

Will knew, of course, it was coming, but not so much this way, and his surprise was shown by the smile on his face, looking from Hannibal to the ring. “It’s all I’ve wanted for us since we connected. Yes.”

Hannibal grinned widely at that and slipped the ring on Will’s finger. He'd divorce Alana immediately upon arriving on land and then he could marry the true love of his life. Once the band was in place, the Alpha kissed it and then leaned up to kiss his mate, now fiancé and hummed. “Thank you, Mylimasis. I wonder if you know how happy you've made me…”

“I can feel it,” Will whispered, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, kissing him. “It’s the same feeling I have.”

The Alpha rubbed his nose against Will’s, grinning as his hands slid down the curve of the Omega’s waist, stopping to rest on his hips. “Good. I was hoping you would.”

“I wouldn’t spend my days with anyone else,” Will whispered, cupping Hannibal’s face with both hands. Maybe they’d even get a family. Maybe.

“Nor would I,” Hannibal whispered back, turning his face to kiss the palm of Will’s hand. As any Alpha, he wanted a family, but should it not occur, Will was all he needed. 


End file.
